Never Believed Until Now
by MoonlitStares-03
Summary: Bella started dreaming about a red-eyed vampire the moment she moved to Forks. What could it possibly mean?
1. Dreaming on the First Night

_Dreams tend to convey_

_Deep meanings_

_It's just a choice_

_Whether you believe in it or not_

-*-*-

ONE:

Dreaming on the First Night

-*-*-

"I'm sorry if the room is quite small, Bella" my dad sighed as he opened the door to my new room. The door creaked open to reveal green walls and one large white-framed window. I sighed in relief. I had expected neon pink—thank _goodness_ my dad knew how I hated bright colors.

My dad was right. The room was rather small. But I was only one person and I didn't have a lot of stuff. "No it's fine, dad" I said. I had meant it.

I had been living with my mom in New York for two years now. We were doing fine up there. But I just felt like changing my surroundings. And besides, I knew my dad needed company. It was a lonely town where dad lives. It was the town where mom left him to pursue her dream of becoming big in the city. Dad couldn't leave the town because he was an important person in the Police Department. He was the Police Chief.

I walked around the room, my hands inserted in the pockets of my jeans. I was biting my lower lip the whole time. It had begun being awkward—again—with me and my dad. It was a normal thing between us, on account of us not being real talkers. "Well, I'll let you unpack" he finally said. I turned around to him and nodded curtly. He awkwardly nodded back and sauntered off somewhere.

"Well, Bella" I muttered to myself when I looked through the large window. It wasn't a nice view—just dark trees and gloomy-looking rooftops were seen. "Welcome to Forks"

-*-*-

I had just finished unpacking my stuff. It only took me an hour to do so since I hadn't brought so many things to Forks. I just brought my books, my gadgets, and all my winter clothes with me. Forks was the wettest place in US so it was clear to me I wouldn't survive here if I wore tank tops and miniskirts… not that I own those kinds of clothing. I was more of a T-shirt/hoodie-jeans kind of person. The thought of wearing skimpy outfits never came to my mind. I knew my dad was thankful for that.

A knock startled me for a second. "Bella, time for dinner" my dad said from the other side of the door.

"sure, dad" I called out as I stuffed one last t-shirt into the drawers. Then I opened the door and went downstairs to eat. It had already been several months since I last ate my dad's cooking. It intrigued me what he had prepared for me tonight.

Sure enough, it was his famous baked chicken with melted cheese on top. I let out a smile. "god, I missed this" I commented as I slid into a seat across my dad's. I could tell he was a little embarrassed. "wish mom could make it like yours back in New York"

"thanks, Bella" he said. I shrugged then put a square of the chicken on my plate.

As expected, silence soon took over. The only sounds I could hear were the clanging of forks on plates and the occasional clearing of throats.

It was only a few minutes later that dad instigated a new conversation. "So…" the word dragged on more than it should. "I've already enrolled you in Forks High School. You start next week."

Nice… I'm going to a new school… totally great. Please take note of the sarcasm. I mean, just the _thought_ of starting as a new girl—again—made me want to run back to my old school in New York. At least there I was a wallflower—no problems or issues came my way. Was I going to adjust again? this sucks.

I nodded, still not looking up. I was now playing with the remaining peas on my plate. I was not a fan of the minute circular vegetable.

"do you want me to come with you?" he offered awkwardly. I shook my head.

"no thanks, dad" I said. "I can handle it on my own"

He nodded and went back to eating. I grabbed my glass of water and gulped it down. Then I put my dirty plate in the sink and washed it up.

-*-*-

"How are you, honey?" mom called a few minutes after dinner. I was surfing the Net on my laptop when she did.

"um, I'm fine" I said as I ran a hand through my wavy brown locks. I was now walking around my room, clad only in a green spaghetti-strapped shirt and sweatpants. "Dad cooked up dinner tonight"

"really? That was sweet of him" mom said. "well, I have to go back to work, hon. I'll call you again tomorrow" my mom always brought her work home with her. She would usually last up till the wee hours in the morning. My mom was really a workaholic.

"bye" I said and clicked off my phone. Then I threw it on my bed and returned to surfing.

[DrEaM: START]

My eyes were closed. Instead of feeling the soft fabric of my bed, I could feel… hard wood. Did I fall off from my bed? Well, I tended to do that. So I opened my eyes… to discover I wasn't in my room. I wasn't even sure if I was still in my dad's house. So I stood up slowly. The floorboards creaked a little because of my movements. Once I had my full twenty-twenty vision on focus, I realized I was in a vast hallway. There were a few windows in one side, its doors creaking as it followed the movements of the wind. The only source of light was coming from the moon from outside. _where was I?_

I had walked only for a few moments when I had the sudden urge to stop in front of a weird-looking room. the door was moving back and forth, creaking the same way as the doors of the windows. I stepped inside. And inside was a large armchair blocking a lit fireplace. The chair was facing the opened door, and it was _occupied_. I couldn't make out the person—but I could tell it was man. His head was tilted to one side, as if he was sleeping calmly—unaware of me. his face was obscured because of the darkness. I took a step closer—big mistake. The floorboard I had stepped on creaked louder than the previous ones. I froze as I saw the body flinch. The person's head slowly tilted up. then I saw him opening his eyes. I gasped when I noticed that his eyes were the color of blood. His mouth slowly opened, showing glowing white teeth. He was not smiling. he looked like he was silently snarling at me.

"_Why are you here?_" the person asked.

"I don't know" I managed to choke out. I was frozen by the door. then a sudden gust of wind exploded around the room. my hair flew in all directions. I closed my eyes. Then the person snarled ferociously. I opened my eyes and gasped when I finally saw his teeth widen fierily. My eyes widened. He had fangs. And he was looking like he was in pain, his eyes transfixed on mine.

Before I could even intake air, another surge of wind blew. Then cold hands grabbed my shoulders and pressed me hard onto the wall. It was the person. Because of the nearness, I noticed he had bronze hair and pale skin. Without warning, he pressed his lips to mine. I could feel bruises forming on my lips because of the pressure of the kiss. I couldn't breathe.

His lips finally pulled away… only to target my neck with his bared teeth.

[DrEaM: END]

"NO!" I shrieked. My eyes were in a daze, my cheeks flushing blood-red. Instinctively, I put a finger onto my lips. Even though it was just a dream, I could feel the pressure still. I slapped a hand on my forehead and took even breaths. _What the heck did I just dream about?!_

Slowly, I put my hands on both my cheeks and tried to minimize my blushing. I rolled off my bed and entered the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess. It was obvious I had been thrashing in my sleep. There were dark bags under my eyes—more than usual. Then a knock interrupted my inspection.

"You okay, Bells?" dad asked from the other side of the door. "I heard you screaming in your room a minute ago"

"I-I'm fine, dad" I lied, not taking my eyes off of myself in the mirror. "I just had a bad dream"

"oh, okay" he said. "I thought you fell off your bed and hurt yourself—like last time"

I secretly smiled at the memory. What he was saying happened when I was only nine years old.

"I'm okay" I pressed. "I didn't hurt myself"

I heard my dad clear his throat and walk away. As soon as I could no longer hear his footsteps, I let out a groan.


	2. AN

**Hey, there! Sorry but no new chapters yet. I still have to let my laptop get cleaned because of a virus I encountered in one of my school's computers. I hate Powder Game (that's where I got it)!**

**Anyway, I'm hoping to post them here by this week. PLEASE review if I post it already. =]**

**Oh, and SPREAD the love if you liked my stories.**

* * *

—**MoonlitStares-03**


	3. Alluring

**Finally, the second chapter!! Please READ and REVIEW. If you liked my story, please SPREAD the LOVE for me. **_**MWAHX**_

—_**MoonlitStares-03**_

-*-*-

TWO

Alluring

-*-*-

[DrEaM: START]

My eyes were closed shut. My lips were pursed into a grimace. All I could hear from the background was the silent swooshing of the wind outside the decrepit home. My hands padded on what seemed to be wooden floorboards. I wasn't in my room—again. This sudden realization dreaded me… and at the same time, made me feel delighted in a weird sort of way. Was I going to see the red-eyed creature again in this dream? My brain screamed a 'No, I don't want!'—while my heart cried 'Yes! Please let him appear again before me.'

Slowly, I sat up from my fetal position on the ground. Gently, I moved my hair from my eyes and examined my surroundings with a doubling gaze. My vision was blurry—crap.

I carefully stood up, my legs wobbling a little in the process. Clumsiness wasn't desirable right now—or ever. Fear splashed on my face as one of the floorboards creaked under my feet. _Please don't wake up—whoever you are_

But instead of entering a room—like last time—I continued to walk further down the narrow hallway. After I blinked for a second, the moment I opened my eyes again, I saw _him_. The red-eyed creature was standing a few feet away from me, clad in a dark-colored coat. Even through the darkness I could tell it was him because his eyes gave him away. The blood-red color of them glistened in the night—in a somewhat hypnotic kind of way.

Once again, his teeth flashed. His fangs managed to make me gasp again. My eyes widened: fear looming in them.

"_Why must you let me suffer?_" the creature asked, his velvety voice—although smooth and silky—scaring me. "_WHY must you do this to me...?_"

"What am I doing exactly?" my mouth and voice acted on their own as those words slipped. It surprised me how calm I sounded. "Please tell me"

"_YOU are alluring me_"

"How exactly am I doing it?"

The creature let out a frustrated growl before running into me. The creature was too fast for me. One second, he was just a few feet away—the next, he had his mouth pressed to my neck, melting me. I let out a moan and felt my eyes roll back. Then I let out a scream as the creature's fangs pierced through my skin.

[DrEaM: END]

"Bella, are you okay?" Dad's voice penetrated my nightmare. Immediately, I sat up from my bed and hugged him tight. Dad awkwardly patted my back to make me feel better. It worked a little. "What is it, Bells?"

"Dad, I had a bad dream" I stammered, my face buried onto his uniform-clad chest. "I… I don't know what to do to make it stop"

"It'll be okay, Bells" he said, his tone warm and father-like. It felt good to actually hear him sound like that. We would usually just tell each other a word before ending a conversation. "I'm here."

I let out a sniffle. "Thanks, Dad" I whispered and this made my dad hug me tighter.

He let out a this-feels-awkward-now cough and pulled away. He ruffled my already-messy hair and said, "I'm off to work. Do you think you're going to be okay here?"

I nodded curtly. "I'm good" I said, wiping a small tear from my eye. He patted me on the back again before standing up from my bed and walking out the room.

I rolled off my bed and trudged towards my bathroom where I examined my face in the mirror. I scowled at the sight of my baggy eyes which were rimmed with red and streaked with dry tears. I clamped a hand on some locks of my hair and groaned as I noticed how messy and jumbled it was.

I ran back into my room and grabbed a new t-shirt and a pair of clean sweatpants. Then I returned to the bathroom and slipped out of my sleep clothes and entered the shower. The hot water immediately rubbed off the coldness of my skin. I let myself drift into nothingness as I carefully soaked myself. After rubbing strawberry scented shampoo on my hair and scalp and scrubbing myself with mint soap, I grabbed a bath towel beside the sink and wrapped it around my wet body. I gripped the sides of the sink and looked at my reflection silently. The redness of my eyes was almost gone, thank goodness.

I slipped on my shirt and sweatpants and went downstairs for some breakfast. Since my dad wasn't around and I simply felt too lazy to cook, I prepared myself a bowl of cereal with milk. Staring mindlessly into nothingness, I almost hadn't heard the knock on the door.

I trudged through the narrow hallway leading to the entrance door and opened the door—to find a very beautiful girl with spiky black hair and piercing blue eyes standing before me. "Um, who are you?" I asked, trying my hardest not to sound rude.

She just let out a smile and said, "Oh, I'm Alice Cullen—daughter of a friend of Chief Swan."

I arched a brow. "Um…" but before I could ask her something, she cut me off by giggling.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I just got excited about your arrival" she explained, her smile reaching her glittering eyes. It had to be crime for being utterly beautiful. "My father told me Chief Swan's daughter was about my age and I simply couldn't help myself. I do hope we'll get along well, Isabella"

"Bella" I corrected her, ignoring the fact that she already knew my name. "And, I guess same to you, too"

She grinned. "Oh, that's great!" she squealed. Then she put both her hands behind her back and peered inside my house. She looked like a twelve-year-old rather than a seventeen-year-old. "Um, is your dad home? A fraction of the reason I came here is because my dad wants to give something to _your_ dad."

"He's not here" I said. "He just left a few minutes ago"

"Oh, that's okay" she said, giggling a little again. This girl was terribly hyper today. "Well, nice to meet you Bella. See you at school!"

I nodded at her as she skipped away from the Swan Property. With a blink of an eye, she was gone. She was pretty fast for a tiny girl, too.

-*-*-

**Alice POV**

After talking to Chief Swan's daughter, I skipped back towards my home in the forest, feeling energized and excited. When I entered the living room, I saw Rosalie and Emmett sitting on the couch listening to music. Jasper, my partner, was probably upstairs reading some book about wars.

I had a sudden spur of the moment desire to play the piano upstairs. I was already by the door frame when I realized Edward was already occupying the piano seat, playing Clair de Lune. I cleared my throat playfully and he immediately stopped and turned to look at me. "What is it, Alice?" he asked.

"In an awful mood today...?" I chimed as I skipped towards him. I sat on the remaining space of the piano seat and playfully played Canon with one hand—the right hand part only. "Do you mind telling me?"

"You will already know about it" he said simply as he returned to playing Clair de Lune on the piano. He told me that because he knew I was going to find out anyway—since I was some sort of Oracle. I was able to see the future.

_Tell me_, I said gently in my mind. I knew he could hear me because he was literally a mind-reader.

"I don't feel like it" he said stubbornly. I huffed in frustration and amusement.

"Fine... Be that way" I said. "I'm just trying to help"

He looked at me with his emerald-green eyes. "It's nothing" he said sternly.

"Suit yourself, Edward" I smiled. Then I played a softer tune on the piano as I started with another conversation. "So… I went to Chief Swan's house a minute ago. I met his daughter. You know, the one who moved from New York"

"What about her?" he said indifferently. I stopped playing the piano and he continued the tune I was playing before.

"Nothing special" I sighed. "Just wanted you to know I've made a new friend"

"How come..?"

"I like her, okay?" I said, rolling my eyes. "She seems totally nice—a bit on the shy and conservative side, but I bet she's great!"

"That's great, Alice" he said, completely indifferent.

I sighed. "Edward, you are terribly no fun. Don't you feel sorry for me that I had to put up with you and your indifference for a century?"

"Run along with Jasper, then" he shrugged and continued to play the piano. Defeated—but I will not admit it—I ran out of the room and joined Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

-*-*-

**Rosalie POV**

"Is that Edward playing?" I asked Alice when she emerged from the stairs.

She, with amazing vampire speed, squeezed herself in the remaining space on the couch beside Emmett. "Who else knows how to play Claire De Lune that good?" she joked as she began flipping through the pages of a magazine.

I looked in the direction of the music room upstairs and murmured, "is he planning to keep to himself for the rest of his life? It's getting annoying. He only joins us during our hunts"

"Esme is getting worried, too" Alice commented, her eyes never leaving the pages of the magazine.

Emmett groaned in boredom beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Well, he'll get over whatever he's moping about in no time."

I nodded curtly and still kept looking up. Was there something wrong with Edward?

Changing the subject, Emmett suddenly said to Alice, "So… why'd you go to Chief Swan's house?"

She shrugged. Good thing Emmett brought it up. I was curious, too. "I wanted to meet his daughter."

It took me a second to process it. when I got to realization, I narrowed my eyes at her. "Is this concerning a vision of yours?"

She smirked. "Is it not obvious, Rosalie?"

I abruptly stood up, instantly annoyed now. "Tell me, Alice. What does a _human_ have to do with your vision?"

A few weeks ago, Alice had a vision. Her expression kept changing while she did. First it was confusion, second incredulity, and third amusement. She didn't tell any of us what she saw. But since we had Edward around, we pestered him if Alice was thinking about the vision of hers. Edward told us he had no idea. Alice tended to be immune to his gift—when she wanted it.

"Relax, Rosie" Emmett cooed beside me, his large arm squeezing me just a little.

I jerked my head to him. "This is serious, Emmett! A human rarely comes to terms with Alice's visions and you know that"

"I knew you were going to react like this" Alice said as she stood up and met my gaze. "Trust me, Rosalie. This vision I had—it wasn't bad."

"If a human is concerned, it is" I said stubbornly.

"Don't be so sure" she replied with equal sternness and walked away.

"Babe, you shouldn't have done that" Emmett suddenly said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You know I have a point" I snarled at him before running out the house to let off some steam. Well, it wasn't my fault I had a nasty temper.


	4. Reconnoitering

**Bonjour, **_**Mademoiselle**_** and/or **_**Monsieur**_**! [Ha-ha. I'm not really French]**

**Okay! Here's the THIRD installment for this story. I'm glad that I no longer have Writer's Block—which I frequently get when there's school and my schedule's really **_**tight**_**. I tend to forget what I should write—stupidly, a very good idea—when I don't reach for the keyboards quick enough. ANYWAY, here you guys go!**

**Again, READ thoroughly and REVIEW.**

**SPREAD the LOVE, guys, SPREAD the LOVE [if you liked it]! =]**

—**MoonlitStares-03**

-*-*-

THREE

Reconnoitering

-*-*-

**Rosalie POV**

I squint at the dull white house from afar—the Swan Residence. Thanks to my vampire-enhanced vision, I was able to see from a fair distance.

I could see a rather slim figure through one of the windows. The person was a girl. _This must be the Bella Swan_, I thought to myself. My nails pierced the hard bark of the tree, managing to unfold some parts. Bella, apparently, had a long mane of brown locks. She was so pale she could pass off as one of _us_. I shook my head. _Impossible_

My eyes were full of fear and anger right now. I was beginning to dread anything that had to do with this weak-looking human. It was truly weird of Alice to have a vision of a human that close and—detailed. She would always say that whenever she had visions of human calamities, the faces would be blurred and distorted. We turned to Edward to ask if she was telling the truth… sadly, she was. So this memory made me think hard. What the hell was wrong with _this_ particular being to be so—significant in one of my stepsister's visions? Was she special in some way? Well, looking at her right now didn't explain much—other than the fact she looked like anyone else I've seen so far.

With one swift motion, I leaped off of the branch I was standing on and ran back to my house, my wavy blonde hair flying back. I was about to open the door when Alice did it for me. Her mouth was pressed into a thin line, her expression somber. "I saw you seeing her" she simply said before letting me come in the house.

I cleared my throat as I walked inside, trying my hardest not to give myself away that I was—how shall I put this?—scared. "Then you don't need to question me anymore"

"I don't plan to" she mumbled before walking past me through the hallway.

-*-*-

**Bella POV**

A sudden shiver went through me. I wasn't sure why, but I had suddenly wanted to glance out the windows. And so I did—absentmindedly. And nothing was to be found. Huh. Funny

I stretched out my arms and yawned. For a moment, my vision got blurry from the drowsiness-triggered tears. I wiped some off my eyes and sat in a fetal position on the couch—in front of the flat-screen TV. I reached for the remote which was on top of the small coffee table—but I accidentally pushed it away, making it fall with a _thud_ on the carpeted floor. _Geez, I am _such_ a klutz._

I sighed and began to swoop down for the remote. I finally had it in my grasp when the shiver came back. I stopped dead, my eyes bulging. Slowly, I sat up, forgetting about the damn remote.

And there, right across from me, sitting comfortably on my dad's armchair, was _him_.

His blood-red eyes were on me—hypnotizing me. Slowly, he parted his lips to show his sharp fangs—enough proof he wasn't human at all. He let out a sigh and began to speak in his all-too-believable hiss. "_There is no helping it now…_"

Then he disappeared into thin black smoke. I was alone once more. Absentmindedly, one of my trembling hands creeped up to where my heart was, gently clutching the clothing in the way. I took slow, even breaths and tried to calm down. _Bella, stop thinking about him! He's not real! What you just saw was. Not. REAL_!

Then I opened my eyes again. He didn't reappear. A weird dread then washed over me.

Was I forever going to dream about him?

Absentmindedly, I turned my head towards the windows—where a large gray house stood from afar. A mysterious magnetic field seemed to pull me towards it. And I didn't know why.

I pursed my lips.

-*-*-

_The day before First Day in Forks High School_

I pressed the end of my pen on my lower lip as I tried to think. Lately I had been dazing endlessly at nothing. This had gotten me worried. But I couldn't close my eyes long enough… otherwise the creature in my head would appear again, telling me how hurt he was that I was there… or here… or whatever.

Frustrated, I put down my pen on my desk and walked over to the nearest window to look at the house once again. I pressed a hand on the cold glass window, ignoring the chill as I did. Then I imagined actually touching the mansion-like house.

Then I imagined the creature in my head walking—his back to me—towards the house, as if it was his. He would slowly turn around to look at me from here—a rare smile tugging at his lips. I blushed at that.

I knew that, even though it was just a dream, I still felt the softness of it on mine. Was I slowly falling in love with a fictitious being concocted in my head?

I must be going crazy now. There was no way a guy like him would exist.

I never believed there was such a creature like him… red eyes and fangs and all.

Slowly, I backed away from the window, only stopping when I felt the edge of my bed at the back of my thighs. Then I let myself fall on my soft mattress and drift to sleep.

I simply didn't care if I was going to see him again. There were things more dreadful than that—entering Forks High School, for example.

-*-*-

**Alice POV**

She was coming to Forks High School tomorrow!


	5. First Day

**UPDATE! Just watched New Moon—and it was such a cliff-hanger! *groans***

**READ and REVIEW, people! SPREAD THE LOVE! *mwahx***

-*-*-

FOUR

First Day

-*-*-

**Bella POV**

"Let me get that for you," a guy pushed the double doors open before I could. I looked up to thank him, but I was cut off by him telling me, "I'm Mike Newton, by the way."

"Um, nice to meet you" I said politely, my gaze faltering. It was kind of weird to get—noticed. It was terribly uncomfortable, to be exact. "I'm Bella Swan"

"Bella..? Cool name" he complimented me. I wasn't sure how I would reply.

"Thanks" I mumbled and entered the hall, with him behind. He fell into step with me and had his grin pasted on his face. Was this person nice to anyone who was new?

"So, would you mind if I give you the _grand tour_ of Forks High?" he offered, his voice giving off this vibe that he was—nervous. "The school ain't that large so we can probably wrap it up in no time!"

"Thanks for the offer" I mumbled, trying to be polite.

"Oh. So I'm guessing you need to head to the Admin now?" he said, laughing lightly. I looked briefly up at him to smile.

"Um, yeah" I said and looked down again. He was looking at me… how weird.

He led me through the hall, finally stopping when we reached a large red door with the words administration office on frosted glass. Like at the entrance, he opened the door for me. I went inside and approached a middle-aged lady behind a wooden desk. "Excuse me" I told her. She looked up and smiled at me gently.

"Yes, may I help you?" she said.

"Um, I'm here to get my schedules" I said, my weight shifting from one leg to another. "I'm Bella Swan"

"Oh. Chief Swan's daughter?" she said incredulously, eyeing me. "Wait a minute, please"

I pursed my lips. Did people around here know I was a daughter of a policeman?

But people wouldn't find it that interesting. Maybe they knew I was the daughter of a policeman who was left by his wife? Likely

A few seconds later, she gave me a manila envelope filled with my schedule and map. I thanked her and went out the room—only to be greeted again with Mike. He beamed as I did, making me more uncomfortable. "You didn't have to wait for me. I can find my way with the map"

I took out the map from the envelope and examined it—it was… simple. I stuffed it back inside and pulled out my schedules next. Before I could browse through it, Mike spoke.

"The map's no help—trust me" he said, grinning. "I used it when I entered freshman year here—got myself lost with a couple of friends"

I looked at him. "But, isn't this school, you know, small?" I wondered.

"Pfft. I was only fifteen then, Bella" he joked as he rolled his eyes. I smiled and returned to looking at my schedules.

Mister Logan – Chemistry [Chemistry Lab]

Mister Hawkins – History [Room 28]

Miss Carter – English [Room 15]

Lunch [Cafeteria]

Miss Benitez – Spanish [Room 24]

Coach Wallaby – Physical Education [Gymnasium]

Miss Greenfield – Geometry [Room 35]

"So… what's your first class?" he suddenly said to me. I raised my head once more to reply.

"Chemistry with Mister… Logan"

His face fell a little. "Well, I'll show you where it is, then" he said as he walked past me. Timidly, I fell into step with him and tried to listen to his explanations. It was a good thing I knew when to nod or shake—despite my nervousness.

A few minutes later, we stopped in front of a wooden door which had a sign that said chemistry laboratory. Mike wished me good luck—all I could do was smile—and left me all alone. I took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob.

I exhaled in relief when no one turned to look at who had just arrived—namely, me. The knot in my stomach unclenched a little at that fact.

I sat on a vacant seat by the back of the room and began rummaging in my bag for my book. While I was doing so, I heard a _clink-clink_ sound. Since I was looking down, I realized that the sound came from a pair of tiny feet clad in bejeweled sandals. I jumped in surprise.

Not because of the sudden reappearance of the feet—but because of the sudden outburst of the owner. "Bella, you're finally here!" said a very familiar voice. Slowly, I raised my head. I gasped when I realized the person was Alice Cullen—the girl who went to my house to welcome me.

She was still as beautiful as ever with her short spiky black hair, piercing blue eyes, and pale, pale skin. When I saw her outfit—navy A-line dress under khaki jacket—I couldn't help but feel insignificant next to her. She looked completely mesmerizing even though she was only wearing casual clothes.

I managed to snap out of it and say a simple, "Um, hey" to her. She beamed. It seemed as though she was still hyper about something,

With amazing speed, she sat on the seat beside mine. She propped her chin on her palm—her elbow resting on the desk. Her legs were elegantly crossed, showing off her pale, crystalline legs. Then I realized something. Didn't she feel the cold? It was Forks after all.

"Bella, how do you like Forks so far?" she asked conversationally, her eyes boring on mine. God, she was so intimidating.

"Well, it's _cold_" I said, breaking into a half-smile. She laughed a whimsical laugh—her voice sounding like tiny bells clanging.

"It's true" she said, her eyes now exploring the surroundings. Then her gaze returned to me. "So, you _like_ the cold?"

I let out another half-smile. "Not really, to be honest"

She broke into a smile, and I didn't know why. Was it something I said? "I like honest people" she commented. "They're great friends"

I blushed. "You must have a lot then" I said.

She thought for awhile before shaking her head, her face forming a slight grimace. "I don't like to mingle with others. I'm always with my step-siblings"

So the Cullen children weren't all related to each other..?

"Oh" was all I could say. She flashed me another smile before turning to face the front of the class. I looked down at her hand—the one nearest her face—and arched a brow. She opened her hands… then folded one finger… and another… and another…

_Two…_

_One…_

Then the bell rang and the teacher—Mister Logan, I think—entered the room. Alice glanced at me and grinned.

Whoa. How come she knew when the bell would ring? My eyes looked around for a clock—it was behind us. She couldn't have seen it since she was talking to me that time. She didn't have the time to check—let alone be accurate.

-*-*-

"Bella how was your first class?" Mike suddenly appeared in front of me—in the midst of the crowd. Chemistry class had just ended. Weirdly enough, Alice disappeared. I could've sworn she was beside me.

I looked up at him and said, "It was bearable, thanks"

He grinned and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "So… what's your next class?"

"History" I replied. Then his face lit up.

"Cool, we're in the same class together" he grinned.

He began talking to me again, telling me tidbits about the school. And when we reached Room 28, he opened the door for me and I went in. again, I took a seat at the back. Mike sat beside mine and began talking—again. I felt uncomfortable instantly. A few moments later, I heard the door creak open. Mike let out a groan and said, "Here they come"

I followed his gaze and saw two girls approaching us. "Mike-y!" the girl with the blond ponytail and blue eyes said, waving a hand at him flirtatiously. Her companion—a girl with curly black hair and heavily-lined green eyes—snorted in annoyance.

Mike awkwardly waved a hand at them, his smile looking fake and uneasy. "Jessica" he said, dragging the last syllable. So the blond was named Jessica. Mike's gaze turned to Jessica's friend and muttered, "Lauren"

The Lauren person rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She looked like she didn't want to be here.

Jessica leaned over to Mike and said, while batting her long eyelashes, "Mike, wanna hang out later with us? Tyler and Eric are coming"

Mike leaned back, uneasy with the close proximity of their faces. "That depends." He teased.

Jessica jerked up and put both her hands on her hips, her mouth curving into a pout. "What do you mean 'that depends'?" then her gaze flickered to me. Her eyes widened a little before asking, "Who's she?"

"Bella Swan" Mike said chirpily, oblivious to Jessica's glare. I shyly looked away from her. I clearly didn't want to be in the middle of this—whatever it was called. No way. "She just got transferred to this school today"

"It's obvious, Mike" Lauren scoffed and flipped her hair back. "Forks is way too small not to notice new faces"

I looked at Mike. He shrugged. Then Jessica stretched out her hand to me, a smile plastered on her somewhat chubby face. "It's nice to meet you Bella! I'm Jessica Cline"

Shyly, I shook her hand. I still didn't look at Lauren. I could feel she was eyeing me curiously. She didn't seem to like me… according to my observation.

I was wrong—maybe.

… Because she stuck out a hand to me too

"Lauren Mallory" she mumbled. I looked up to see a faint smile on her lips. "Welcome to Forks"

I smiled up at her and shook her hand politely. "Thanks"

Then the bell rang. Jessica and Lauren sauntered off to their own seats—which were just a row over mine and Mike's.

Then Mister Hawkins entered the room. Soon, silence ensued.

-*-*-

**Rosalie POV**

It was _finally_ lunchtime. I walked out of the classroom with Emmett, my arm looped through his. Like usual, people were staring at _us_. Humans were such ignorant people. So what if we looked out of place? That didn't give ANYONE the right to _stare_.

At this time, I remembered what Alice told me when I complained about it. "So you're saying you were once ignorant? Because, FYI, we _were_ humans too." I had rolled my eyes then.

"Chill, Rose" Emmett whispered. "We're almost there"

I scoffed under my breath and continued walking beside him. In no time at all, we arrived at the cafeteria. My vampire eyes quickly scanned the place for Alice and the rest, looking over each and every table. I spotted my pixie-like step-sister from our usual table near the Exit door, talking animatedly to Jasper. I saw Edward, too. He looked the same—indifferent and bored. It was nice to know that it wasn't just me who wanted to stop pretending as a high school student—over and over again. It got a little tiring.

"There they are" I told Emmett and dragged him across the room. Then we took our usual seats beside each other. Alice, Jasper and Edward said their hellos before returning to their business.

"By the way…" Emmet started, his tone joking. "Alice, did you find Chief Swan's daughter from this crowd yet?" he gestured the scene before us with this large arm, his mouth curled into a grin.

Alice clapped her hand once and squealed. "Ooh, yes, of course! We're on the same Chemistry class. We talked a bit"

I stiffened. Not about Bella again. "What's she like?" Emmett leaned in, curious.

"Why are you so interested?" I snapped at him, glaring. Emmett just let out a chuckle and snaked an arm around my shoulders.

"Relax, Rose" he said, joking again. "I'm just curious about Alice's odd—subject."

"Don't talk about her like she's just a thing" Alice said indignantly, which made Emmett chortle harder.

Then a chair creaked. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I turned our heads toward Edward. He was suddenly rigid—his jaw flexed. His eyes were blazing—anger in them. Without looking at any of us, he said, "They're talking about her—the guys. All around"

"What's so upsetting about that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. He wasn't making sense—like he usually does. Ugh… Mind Readers "It's normal because she's new here."

"It's disgusting" he muttered before standing up and walking away. I turned to Alice, who just shrugged and followed Edward's movements.


	6. Impossible

_**DJERAN**_** (this is an expression of my most favorite teacher—it means something like TA-DA)! Here's Chapter Five of this story! Hope you guys like it. Please do review—I **_**live**_** for reviews. It would be very much an ego boost—according to one author (whose penname I forgot =]). Oh, and SPREAD the LOVE!**

—**MoonlitStares-03**

-*-*-

FIVE

Impossible

-*-*-

**Bella POV**

"Bella over here..!" Jessica shouted from across the cafeteria. Mike gently pushed me towards them and I smiled politely, my tray of food in hand.

"Hey, guys" Mike said nonchalantly as he grabbed a seat beside Jessica. I took a seat beside Lauren, who was busy reading something, and put down my food.

"So," Jessica started to say, smirking. "Bella, how do you like Forks High so far?"

"It's…" I trailed off so I could shrug. "Okay, I guess. I've only been here for, like, two hours" then I nervously bit my apple.

"It will be better" she smiled. Then she put up a hand, making a somewhat 'promise' gesture. "Trust me"

"How could it get even better?" Mike teased, grabbing his soda and gulping it down.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Because. She hasn't met the _Cullens_ yet. Well, since none of us are, like, in their circle—'seen' would be an appropriate word."

I stiffened. I slowly raised my head up. Did she just say the Cullens? "Cullens?"

"Cullens are, like, celebrities around here" Mike sighed, leaning back on his chair a little. "They're too different—which is their reason not to mingle with us"

"How do you know?" I asked as I took another bite of my apple.

"It's obvious on their faces" Lauren interjected beside me. "And, besides, they don't TRY to mingle with us" it seemed as though she was—sour about it.

"Please" Mike snorted. "Like I would want to hang out with the likes of them"

"Don't even lie" Jessica rolled her eyes at him. "In fact, I remember you telling me how bad you wanted to drive their cars." Mike scowled at her, embarrassed.

I smiled at them silently. It felt good not to be in the hot seat.

-*-*-

A few minutes had passed, and finally, they arrived. Five people emerged from the entrance door, looking so inhumanly beautiful with their ashen faces and their graceful movements.

I recognized Alice Cullen right away. She was the smallest one, maybe just a few inches lower than me, with spiky dark hair. She was wearing a beige coat over her purple blouse and khaki pencil skirt. A silky white scarf was wrapped around her neck. And on her feet were ballet flats. She looked like a runway model.

The other girl had wavy blond hair. She was wearing a body-hugging blouse and jeans, making her perfect figure look—perfect. She was holding hands with the largest of the guys. He had curly dark hair under his baseball cap. He was wearing a simple polo shirt which showed how flexed his muscles were and a pair of dark jeans.

The other blond was walking beside Alice. His hair was tousled. He wasn't as bulky as the dark-haired guy, but I could tell he was still muscle-y.

And the last guy was probably the youngest. He had bronze hair which was looking completely messed up. He averted anyone's gaze, his expression tight. It was if he was trying hard not to laugh—or to scowl.

I shut my mouth when I realized I was gawking. Then his eyes, unexpectedly, met mine. But it was only brief, to my disappointment. I wanted to look carefully at his fathomless eyes and see what he was seeing.

Once I heard the creaking of their chairs, I averted my gaze from them and continued to eating.

Then, suddenly, I heard a chortle from afar. Slyly, I looked over at their table. The largest of the guys was the one who laughed. He was wearing a grin, amusement spread across his face. The blond girl beside him was looking annoyed. Then, swiftly, their attention went to the youngest. He had this weird expression of—revulsion. His mouth was moving slightly, as if he was talking to them. Then he stood up from his seat and stormed off.

And just as he passed by the table I was sitting at, his eyes—was I imagining?—flashed blood-red. Then there were fangs in his mouth, protruding just slightly. I gasped at the sight.

For a second there, he looked like the person in my dreams.

So when I blinked, I saw that his eyes weren't red anymore, but a slightly golden color. And his mouth didn't show any fangs—just perfectly aligned teeth.

"Cullens" I blurted out under my breath.

"Hmm?" Jessica jerked her head up and looked in the direction of the Cullens. "Oh. They're here"

"Yep. Just a few minutes ago" Mike yawned. "Edward Cullen just left"

I stiffened. I jerked my head to them, instantly feeling weird and—curious. "Who..?"

Mike eyed me suspiciously before explaining, sounding like he was talking to a grade-schooler, "The bronze-haired dude earlier. You know, tall, lean—_pale_?"

I bit my lip, eyeing the Cullens' table inconspicuously. "Oh."

"God, I'm so jealous, like, to the max!" Jessica scowled as she eyed, according to my observation, Alice Cullen's dress—fully seen without her jacket she previously wore in Chemistry class. "I bet it's Gucci—or Louis Vuitton!"

Lauren snapped her fingers in front of Jessica, scowling too, but because of a different reason. "Snap out of it, Jess." She eyed the dress too. "It's not that great"

She must have been blind because the dress clearly worked on Alice—with her petite body and all.

"Ooh," Mike snickered beside Jessica, eyeing the Cullens also. "Someone looks pissed—like usual. I bet Rosalie Hale hates school—like I do."

Without turning around to look, I knew who Rosalie was. She was the beautiful Blondie—next to the large guy. There were only two girls in that group—the other one was Alice, of course.

"Big ol' Emmett Cullen looks cockier than usual" Mike snickered under his breath.

That obviously meant that the large guy beside Rosalie was called Emmett… so that left me wondering about the blonde guy next to Alice.

"Jasper Hale looks, on the other hand, more pained" Lauren grumbled. Then she shook her head. "Not that that's even possible"

"Why are they all alone?" I blurted out, not thinking coherently when I did.

"We don't know" Jessica shrugged. "They didn't even try to mingle with any of us when they first got here." I could hear the venom in her tone—she was bitter about it. Just like Lauren.

"Like I said before," Mike yawned as he stood up from his seat. "Don't care."

-*-*-

_Crunch, crunch, crunch_

I was walking on the school greens, dried leaves crunching beneath my sneakers. I had my books hugged to my chest, trying to warm up. Even though I was already wearing a sweater—a thick one, I might add—I still felt frozen. Forks was just too wet for my taste… and cold, naturally.

I was near a large old oak tree while I was on my way to another building. I stopped just a few feet away from it. I didn't stop just so I could admire it… I stopped because Edward Cullen was under it, napping, I supposed. I hitched a breath. _Calm down Bella_.

He was in a sitting position, his legs splayed on the ground, and his arms folded on his stomach. His chest didn't heave up or down—it was as if he wasn't breathing. But that would just be crazy. Plain crazy, normally

Slowly, I approached the tree where he sat underneath, cautious and curious at the same time. Absentmindedly, I placed a lock of my hair behind my ear and sighed. He was too handsome. It must've been a crime to look like that. Correction: it must've been a crime for the _Cullens_ to look like that. He wasn't the only one who looked inhumanly beautiful.

I knew it was impossible that he could be the creature in my dreams. At the cafeteria, I discovered his eyes were gold—piercing gold. He had no fangs… or they might've been retracted. It must've been my imagination when they—his eyes—supposedly turned red.

SNAP OUT OF IT!

I was just a foot from him now, standing before him. Then a weak swoosh of the wind swept his floppy hair a little. Then his hands twitched. I gasped as silently as I could. But he seemed to hear. Ah, crap.

I was about to turn away when he said, "Are you Isabella Swan?"

Alice must've told him about me.

I turned around and bit my lip, averting his piercing gold eyes as much as possible. I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of him. It would just be too embarrassing. "I am. But, actually, it's Bella."

When I decided to look at him out of the corner of my eye, I realized he was already standing. I fully turned to him, not hiding my surprised expression. How come I didn't hear him _move_? I looked down at the ground—there were crunchy dried leaves everywhere. It was simply impossible for anyone to just stand up from this without making sounds. Then I looked up at him. _Well, except for him, apparently,_ I thought to myself.

"I knew that" he said, teasing. I averted my gaze from him.

"Then why'd you call me that?" I challenged.

"Just wanted to" he said simply. It instantly made me feel like jell-o when he talked to me. His voice was simply—nice to hear. Well, that was putting it in the lowest adjective I could think of.

I turned around to face him again, but he was already far from me. I widened my eyes. How did he do that?

Then something unexpected happened. He looked over his shoulder and grinned at me, before running off to his next class.

**END-**_**Oh!**_

**Please click that rectangle-thingy after finishing! No exceptions (joking!)!**


	7. Blood and Hallucinations

**Here's the sixth installment. Enjoy! =]**

-*-*-

SIX

Blood and Hallucinations

-*-*-

**Bella POV**

My first day in Forks High School had finally ended. Almost all the students were preparing to brave out the cold weather—like any other day here.

I went out the exit of the building and, while walking, I felt for my cell phone in my bag. It was simply stupid of me to do that when the lot was obviously crowded. I was a clumsy girl, too. So I didn't notice anyone coming my way. I only did when I bumped into someone.

Without looking up, I muttered my apologies and continued to walk. I was already out the gates and beside the bus stop. My dad promised me that I would get my car tomorrow. He had purchased it from his old friend in La Push. So I would have to suck it up and ride the bus. Whoop-y

When I heard the _fssshh_ of the opening of the bus door, I stepped inside and took a seat by the back.

-*-*-

**Rosalie POV**

"Heads up..!" Emmett boomed. I narrowed my eyes and jerked my head in the direction of my partner. I swiftly raised my hand—open-palmed—and caught the baseball he had thrown in a matter of seconds.

"Don't even think you can make me lose concentration, monkey man!" I teased as I threw it back to him. He guffawed before running to get it.

Alice sat down on the seat beside mine and began reading her book. I arched a brow. She was never an avid reader of books—which simply intrigued me instantly when I saw her with one. She was only on page one. "When have you been into books?"

"I have always been into books" she countered, not looking away from her reading material. "I read ten a day"

"Fashion magazines don't count" I sneered.

She shrugged. "Well, it has the same structure of a novel or whatever—so I count it as reading, any way."

I rolled my eyes. I was about to lean back on my chair when I sensed something. I abruptly jerked up and raised a hand. I caught the baseball again.

In a matter of seconds, Emmett zoomed by my side, pulling me into a hug. Then Edward appeared out of nowhere and snatched up the ball from my hands. I scowled. It wasn't fair. He was the fastest in our coven. Coolly, he juggled the baseball with two hands and grinned. "I thought you were so alert" he teased.

"Well, well, well, Edward seems to be giddy now—unlike a few hours ago" Emmett teased back. He was referring to Edward's snarling. He seemed to have been bothered by what human guys thought—literally—of _Bella Swan_. I wrinkled my nose at her name. I never did like humans… even when I was formerly one of them. They're too… abusive.

Edward pressed his lips into a thin line. He was rigid again. Nice, Emmett. "If you were able to read their minds like I can—you would react the same way."

"And what exactly did they say about _her_?" I asked, wrinkling my nose again.

"They were thinking of—" he drifted off a little so he could scowl. "—things… things you guys do as _partners_"

Emmett laughed. "Typical!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes. Emmett can be a tad too eccentric and hyper.

"It just goes to show how narrow-minded _men_ are" I groaned. Then I felt a twitch on my nose. I stood up and stiffened instantly. I smelled something—rusty and metal-tasting. The rest seemed to have noticed too.

I heard someone clear their throat. Alice. "_Blood_" she stammered. "_Human_ blood… and the owner is running with it dripping on the ground"

I felt a growl go out my mouth, feeling a ripple as I did. Who the hell was stupid enough to run around with a bleeding injury?!

-*-*-

**Bella POV**

"Oh, my God," I gasped as I accidentally sliced my index finger. The knife I was holding clanked on the ground as I dropped it in surprise and panic—blood splattered on the sharp edge. The reason I was freaking out was because it was NOT just a simple cut. I was stupid enough to accidentally run the knife from a little below my fingernail… until it almost made a wrap-around around my finger itself—downward, until to my palm.

I immediately ran for the sink—but not without dripping some of my blood on the tiled floor. My dad was going to panic when he sees me wounded—and just while cooking a simple veggie dish. I turned on the faucet and put my injured hand under the strong gush of tap-water. The water turned a little pinkish because of the blood… but only for a few seconds because it wasn't that gruesome. After wetting my cut, I took a tissue paper beside the sink and wrapped it around my hand. I gasped. Blood was still escaping, making the tissue turn red.

"Crap, crap, crap" I mumbled as I ran my hand back under the gushing water from the faucet. After making sure there was no more pink effect in the water, I grabbed another tissue paper and squeezed.

And when I blinked once, a large pale hand took my injured one. I widened my eyes in surprise. Slowly, I turned my head to the owner of the hand. I gasped. It was the creature in my dreams… red eyes and fangs and all. He was wearing a coat—hiding his clothes underneath. He seemed to be bothered by what he saw—my hand. It was as if he was fighting himself. I bet he wanted to sink his teeth into me to taste my blood.

I blinked again. Then the hand—and the owner—disappeared. Was I just imagining things?

I probably was—no doubt about it. The creature was always creeping into my dreams that it was already impossible not to think about him.

Then, weirdly enough, Edward Cullen's face erupted into my mind—remembering his handsome face. In my reverie, he was grinning at me—like how he did earlier at school.

And like earlier during lunch, I imagined Edward's eyes turn red and his teeth grow a pair of fangs on both sides. He was identical to the creature in my head.

But I shook off the possibility. No such thing—or person—existed. This was the 21st century, after all.

But, since I was never a fan of fantasy, I wasn't sure what that creature was. Oh, what was it called..?

* * *

**This is a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

SEVEN

Close Proximity

**? POV [it's obvious, but, you know…]**

We only talked to each other for a few hours… and it felt like I was comfortable with him. He put his hand on top of mine, making me shiver. He instantly withdrew it—to my dismay. "I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"No, you shouldn't apologize" I tried to make him feel better—to no success.

"I should" he pressed. "And not just for this gesture"

I furrowed my brows in confusion. What was he talking about..?


	8. Close Proximity

**Here's the seventh installment. Enjoy! =]**

-*-*-

SEVEN

Close Proximity

-*-*-

**Bella POV**

[DrEaM: START]

Cool air surrounded me—I could strongly feel that I was outside… for a change. I was wearing a thin shirt—making me vulnerable to the cold, cold weather—and warm pajama bottoms. Instead of a hard floor, I could grasp blades of grass with my hands. Where was I?

Slowly, I opened my eyes to find a grayish sky. I sat up and began surveying the area. Nothing modern was in proximity—no houses, buildings, cars… _nada_—so I thought I was somewhere in the range of meadows. I rotated my torso a bit so I could see what was behind me. And there was a very large tree, perched atop a small hill.

I rose to my feet and approached it—not thinking much why I'm doing it. Once I touched the rough trunk, a familiar pale hand appeared beside mine. Like always, I looked up to investigate who the owner of the hand was. It was none other than the creature of my dreams.

I still haven't thought of a name for this person yet… seeing as that he doesn't talk much. I eyed him curiously, not caring if I was looking at him too much. He smiled. He didn't seem to mind my gazing.

We locked gazes for awhile, my brown eyes connecting with his red ones. It surprised me how I thought of that peculiar feature of his no more than like a pimple occasionally popping on the face. I felt comfortable seeing them already. Maybe because I was sure no one has that in real life—not counting the people who wear red-colored contacts.

I felt no need to be scared. I trashed the memories of my previous dreams—forgetting the fear I felt before—and prepared to start anew. I walked closer to him. It was as if there was a magnetic pull between me and the creature, because he did the same. I took another step… he did, too.

Carefully, he placed his hand behind my neck. I felt the coldness of it but didn't bother shivering. I tilted my head up so that he wouldn't have to bother bowing a little. Unsurprisingly, his mouth moved for my neck. He planted his sharp fangs there and _drank_. I closed my eyes, feeling weak a little. But I got used to it. He withdrew his mouth from my neck and lunged for mine. His kiss was so deep and urgent. It was as if he liked this more than drinking my blood.

And, like my previous dreams of him, it ended there… making me crave for it even more.

[DrEaM: END]

I gasped as I abruptly sat up from my bed. Instinctively, I slapped a hand on one side of my neck and checked for any _marks_. I knew it was a stupid routine, but it just felt so real. Everything in that dream felt real.

Then I turned to look down at my alarm clock: three in morning. It was still early to get ready for another day in school. MUCH too early

So I decided to lie down again and closed my eyes, forcing myself to go back to dreaming. Absentmindedly, I bended my wounded index finger—testing if it still hurt. It still did. I got quite a cut. But it was normal for me—I was a natural klutz.

Soon enough, I drifted to sleep… again.

-*-*-

I was looking at my reflection in my full-length mirror, suddenly conscious. I eyed my bandaged finger and grimaced. So I forced my jacket to tug down to cover it. I knew that Mike and the others will wonder why I have something like this. I wasn't a good liar—not good enough to save myself from embarrassment. They would probably think I was such a klutz—which I am. But I didn't want to declare it at school.

"Bella, come downstairs!" my dad shouted. I scampered out my room and ran down the stairs. Seeing as that he wasn't inside the house, I trudged out and saw him standing—his back to me—right in front of a faded red truck. As he heard the crunching of my shoes on the ground, he turned around and smiled at me awkwardly. He was nervous because I might not like it. "Well, what ya think, Bells?"

"It's" I breathed. "Great, Dad" I meant it.

"Really?" he asked. "Well, I'm glad you like the Chevy, but, I know you've always wanted…"

"I love it Dad—really" I cut off his stammering and slowly approached the truck—apparently _my_ truck now. "I'm not a fan of BMWs or Porsches anyway, so it's cool"

He sighed. He was relieved. "I'm glad you like it" he said. Then I heard the sound of keys banging against each other. I turned to my dad and he handed me my car keys. I said my thanks and stepped inside the truck. It was comfortable, thank goodness.

I slipped the key in the ignition and the truck roared to life. Apparently, it was roaring too much. But I'm willing to overlook that.

"Be careful on the road, okay?" Dad reminded me. I turned to him and nodded curtly before driving out the neighborhood with a _vroom_.

-*-*-

I arrived in school ten minutes later. I turned off the ignition and stepped out of my truck. Mike and Jessica were talking right across from me so I approached them, my bandaged finger obscured by my jacket sleeve. Jessica saw me first and said, "Hey, Bella!"

I smiled. "Hey" I said.

Mike Newton looked over our heads—he was taller than us—and said, "I see you've got a new ride" he was teasing, of course.

I looked over my shoulder and looked at my Chevy. I didn't see why he would pinpoint the location of a new car—seeing as that almost all of the vehicles here were also secondhand. "Yeah, my dad bought it from his friend"

"No buses for you now, then" he snickered. Jessica smirked. I fought the urge to grimace. I didn't see anything funny about what he said. Absentmindedly, I repositioned the strap of my bag over my shoulder. I was shifty once again.

Jessica gasped, looking down at my hand. Crap. I accidentally used my injured one. "What happened to your finger?" she asked. "Did you cut yourself or something?"

I grimaced and hid it from view once again. "Yeah" I admitted.

"How come..?"

"I'm not sure. It was an accident" I said simply. She let it go seeing as that the issue with my bandaged finger was nothing of importance.

Just then, I heard the arrival of a car. The sound was fluid and smooth—unlike my truck which practically roars. The three of us looked in the direction of the sound—it was from a silver Volvo. Mike had a sort of scowl in his face. Jessica was looking somewhat excited but trying not to look it. I was blank.

It was Emmett Cullen who stepped out first. Then Rosalie Hale followed, coming out of the front passenger side. Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale stepped out next. Lastly was Edward Cullen.

Emmett grinned about something—making Rosalie scowl. Alice did a muted laugh and loped elegantly through the lot with Jasper's hand in hers. Edward sighed and shook his head. Even though he looked paler than usual—it didn't lessen the amount of his beauty. He was still… incredibly handsome.

I managed to pry away from them to get out of the lot. The bell was going to ring any minute now.

Jessica started talking to me animatedly—NONSTOP. But since I didn't want to offend her by making her stop, I just nodded and/or shook my head when needed. Mike trailed behind, now joking around with Tyler.

The bell will ring after five minutes. Jessica waved goodbye to me and Mike and soon walked away to her class. Mike offered to walk with me to Chem again but I declined. I already knew my way and I was sure that I made him late yesterday.

"Well… okay, then" he mumbled and walked away. I sighed and began my walk to class. It wasn't that long a walk and I managed to find it with no trouble. I took my usual seat and laid down my stuff near my feet. Students poured in. Then trailing behind was Mister Logan.

"Good morning, Bella" someone chimed beside me. I looked up from my notebook and realized it was Alice Cullen.

I forced out a small smile and said, "Hi" back. Then I returned to doing my own business. But she wouldn't let me.

"So, how do you like Forks so far?" she asked conversationally.

"Um, fine"

"That's good"

"Yeah"

Then her gaze drifted down to my hands. _Crap_. I forgot about my finger. Slowly, her expression turned from chirpy to sadness and surprise. But she didn't say anything, thank goodness. She managed a smile and turned her head away.

Then Mister Logan began to say, "Please take note because I will be giving a test on REDOX reactions tomorrow." Some groaned in disgust.

The only sounds were the chalk hitting the blackboard, hands turning notebook pages, and students chattering in a whisper. It was just another day filled with boredom.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice Cullen doodling on her notebook. It looked like she was sketching some kind of dress. She noticed me staring so she looked at me and smiled. I blushed and immediately turned away.

Just like in Chemistry class, time passed by fast. Soon enough, it was already lunchtime. I sat with Jessica and the others again in our usual place. They began talking just about anything—making me look left out. But I didn't mind. I didn't feel like talking much today.

"—I was like: 'Ew, my God!' and she was like: 'Believe it, Jess!'" Jessica yammered animatedly at Lauren. Mike kept rolling his eyes as she did. But he didn't comment since he was too busy sipping his carton of orange juice. I, on the other hand, was too preoccupied with nibbling my tuna sandwich.

Without meaning to, I spotted the Cullens and Hales stride across the cafeteria with such unfair grace. They took a seat at their usual spot and began talking to themselves. I looked away just to make sure I wasn't going to meet anyone's eyes from there. Mike took notice of this and said, "Don't tell me you're into them now, Bella"

I blushed. "No I'm not" I lied rather badly. Jessica and Lauren turned to me to look at my reaction. It probably said everything. There wasn't a need to ask what was going on with me now. "I just…"

"Don't try to hide it Bella" Jessica teased. "We don't mind. Almost all of the people here are stunned by them"

Who wouldn't?

I shrugged helplessly. All of them smirked. So I continued munching on my food. They, on the other hand, continued on their chattering.

After lunch, I went ahead to Spanish class. I was trying to put back a book in my bag while walking when I accidentally bumped into someone. The person was unusually stony so I lost my footing and was about to fall flat on my face on the floor—but I didn't. Two strong—and cold—hands wrapped around my waist to prevent the impact between me and the marble floor. "Easy" a velvety voice said.

I looked up to see Edward Cullen staring back. His lips were pressed into a hard line—but I noticed that one corner of it was twitching. He wanted to smile at my clumsiness. "Thanks" I muttered before he let go of me—a little too quickly, I might add.

"You are welcome" he said rigidly and turned away, leaving me in the hallway, slack-jawed.

I went inside Spanish class and took a seat beside the windows. My chin was propped on my palm as I stared into the gray skies. Then I heard Miss Benitez enter, greeting us in Spanish. Then class started—boringly again.

-*-*-

After geometry, I gathered my things and prepared to go home… but something—or rather, _someone_—caught my attention by the exit of the classroom. He was leaning casually on the doorframe, not looking at me but I had a hunch he was waiting for me. Slowly, I approached him. "Why are you here?" I asked, not meaning it to sound harsh and cold. He didn't seem to be offended because he laughed lightly.

He pressed his lips into a hard line again and pierced me with his gold eyes. I couldn't help but be shifty under his gaze. "I… wanted to talk to you" he said finally.

I looked up at that, not hiding the fact that I was surprised. My eyes bugged out and my cheeks flushed red. "About what..?"

He pressed his lips again into a hard line—he was doing this much too often—and thought for a minute. "You'll find out" he said softly, teasing, I think. Then he ushered me out the room. I kept silent.

When we exited the building, I assumed we were going to the lot so I continued onward. But Edward grabbed my hand—thank goodness not my injured one—to stop me. "Not there" he said softly.

I turned around to look at him confusedly. "Then, where?"

"Forest" he said simply before dragging me to the opposite direction of the parking lot. I kept silent once again.

When we reached our destination, I only realized then that Edward's hand was freezing cold. I fought the urge to shiver—to prevent offending him—but I couldn't help it. He stopped abruptly. He let go of my hand and, then and there, I saw the hurt on his face. But he didn't say anything about it. "Not much further"

Then we trekked a hill, him leading and me following silently behind. I tripped a few times, but I managed to grab branches to avoid impact with the ground. Edward didn't help me much—maybe because he was scared his cold hands would make me shiver again. What was wrong with that? Everybody tended to get cold hands in Forks.

Although his were extremely freezing

We stopped walking when we got to a vast green field filled with flowers. I gasped in astonishment. At the center was a large tree with lush green leaves. Without me noticing, Edward was already there, sitting comfortably under the shade. I approached him anxiously. I tried to hide my dread when I realized it was almost the same scene in my dream last night—but I wasn't a good expression modifier. Edward looked at me with concern.

I sat beside him under the shade and I felt rejuvenated. The cool breeze swept around me. It felt good. "Bella" Edward suddenly said, making me jump.

I turned to him and asked, "Oh yeah. What did you want to talk about?"

"I was just wondering," he started. Then he looked at me again. "Why you transferred here"

I blinked. I hadn't expected that. "Well, I just wanted to get out of New York"

"But you look uneasy here"

I blinked again. "I am?"

He nodded stiffly then he looked ahead. "You don't like it here" he said, not meaning at as a question but a statement.

"Um, I do" I said. It was technically true—and false at the same time. "But I'm not going to say I LOVE it here"

He smiled. "And why is that?"

"I'm not comfortable with people staring at me" I admitted, making a shiver.

He let out a faint laugh. "So you noticed, huh?"

"It's hard to overlook" I sneered. Then I hugged my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. Shyly, I looked at him. His profile was so profound—it was perfect. "Why did you want to talk to me—really?"

"I'm just seeing if I can keep up" he said. This confused me. I mean, what did he mean?

"Huh?" I said, looking dumbstruck. He chuckled again and he began to ask me random questions. It went something like:

_What's your full name?_

Isabella Marie Swan

_Favorite color..?_

Brown—depends on my mood

_Have any hobbies?_

Reading, mostly

_What book are you currently into?_

I'm obsessed with Wuthering Heights

It went on for quite awhile. We only talked to each other for a few hours… and it felt like I was comfortable with him. He put his hand on top of mine, making me shiver. He instantly withdrew it—to my dismay. "I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"No, you shouldn't apologize" I tried to make him feel better—to no success.

"I should" he pressed. "And not just for this gesture"

I furrowed my brows in confusion. What was he talking about..?

"It's complicated" he said, answering my unsaid question. "But I hope you wouldn't know about it"

"Why is that?"

"I told you," he said firmly. "It is nothing you should know about"

I felt hurt when he said that. He was being distant—right after our sort of friendly conversation. "Oh" is what I said.

A few minutes later, we walked back to the parking lot—silence swallowing us. We both stepped inside our respective cars without saying goodbye to each other. He was being distant after all—and I didn't want to look expectant of him.

_But I hope you wouldn't know about it_

I pursed my lips at what he said and drove off.

-*-*-

**So… how was it? please REVIEW!**


	9. Awkward Situation

**Here's the eighth installment. Enjoy! =]**

-*-*-

EIGHT

Awkward Situation

-*-*-

**Rosalie POV**

"Where have you been, Edward?" Alice asked when Edward walked in the living room. He lazily dropped his coat on the armrest of the sofa and sighed.

"Nowhere significant" he said simply. But then he looked at her conspiratorially. "Although, I am sure you know where I was"

She let out a small smile. I was confused. "Where the hell did he go, Alice?" I snapped. I hated not being able to read minds—or see the future. It would be damn a lot easier to live here.

"—Meadow. With Bella" she said in clipped sentences. I jerked my head in Edward's direction.

"_Bella Swan_?" I snarled. "The _human_..?"

"Rosalie, c'mon" Emmett said, his tone light. Not that it was always serious. He was NEVER serious. "Don't be such a racist towards the warm-blooded."

He meant it as a joke… like everything he says.

"Hey, Edward," Alice started to say, ignoring my opinions—_again_. "Did you see her finger?"

All of us turned to her—confused. "Why would he look at her finger?" Emmett wondered.

Alice gave us all a 'duh!' look. "She's got a wound" she said slowly, letting the idea sink in.

I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms over my chest, and scoffed. "Oh. So _she's_ the one who owned the scent." Alice nodded. Edward pressed his lips into a hard line.

"Yesterday..?" Emmett said, incredulous. "It was her blood?"

"Obviously" Alice said, sounding sarcastic. Then, as if the matter wasn't that at all serious, she let it go and looked around. "Where's Jasper?"

"Out back" Emmett answered. "Playing baseball by himself"

"Why?"

"I haven't got a clue. Maybe he needs something to strain his muscles—which I doubt needs straining."

Alice, in cheetah speed—maybe even faster, ran towards the back door that led to the entrance of the forest.

-*-*-

It was that time again. We were all thirsty. We needed to hunt us some predators—or else we would accidentally kill the humans.

"There are a handful of deer north of here" Alice informed us. Emmett rubbed his large hands together—grinning.

"Any grizzlies..? You know I _love_ grizzlies" he said.

"Just a bit farther from the deer" Alice and Edward said almost at the same time. Emmett let out a satisfied howl.

After a few more minutes of planning—we needed to be sure it was safe to hunt—we sped off into the thick forest and began smelling for our future preys.

Immediately, we all crouched in our defensive position and let our senses and thirst lead the way. I could feel my eyes turn blood-red. This would happen when we were in hunting mode. My nose wrinkled at the smell of blood. I noticed that I was the first to penetrate the thick brambles and bushes. Emmett and the rest followed—their snarls sounding similar as mine.

My legs pounded in pleasure. It felt good to be—wild. I abruptly stopped when the smell of blood grew stronger. It made me moan in delight.

My eyes swiftly scanned for movements.

_There! By the bushes_, my mind screamed at me. It was my senses. So I lunged for the bushes and instantly pierced the skin on the neck of the lone deer. It dared to resist so I slashed one hand onto its chest. It didn't resist now. A growl escaped through my unsatisfied mouth. I wanted more. MORE!

After draining the animal, I dropped it on the ground and returned to my hunting crouch. I started to strain my eyes and ears out for any more animals.

_The abandoned meadow... there are more there!_ My senses informed me. So I swiftly ran towards the meadow—now a very far place from the neighborhood. It was practically up the mountains already.

My senses were right. There were a handful of deer there—and I wasn't the only one who eyed it. Edward—and so was Alice—was there, in a similar crouch as mine. They didn't notice me—of course they wouldn't! When vampires hunted, they let their thirst take over. They don't give a damn about fellow vampires—unless they vied for the same prey. Fortunately, I was sure there were enough animals for the three of us. I knew Emmett was too indulged in drinking grizzlies. And I also knew Jasper had eyes for them too. I'm just hoping they wouldn't fight over the animals.

I automatically lunged at a large deer near me and sank my teeth into its neck. I drank and drank and drank… not caring I looked completely graceless. I heard two growls from a distance—Edward and Alice attacked on their preys too.

-*-*-

An hour had passed and we were all satisfied—fairly. We were near our house when all of us tensed. There was movement just by a foot away from us. The leaves made an act of splaying apart in opposite directions—revealing a tired and panting Isabella Swan. She didn't notice us yet.

What was she doing here?

I looked down and saw a green tennis ball. Slowly, I picked it up. I gasped silently. Bella's scent was all over it. And I was not proud that I found her blood mouth-watering. Alice and the others eyed me—and the ball. My gaze coldly moved to where Bella was.

Pathetic. She still wasn't aware. She was too busy catching her breath. So I cleared my throat rather loudly. She FINALLY jerked up. Her mouth formed an 'O' in surprise. I could see—and I bet the others too—her blood creeping up to her cheeks… she was blushing in embarrassment.

"Hey" she said. I was silent… and so was everyone else.

-*-*-

**Bella POV**

_Hours before the encounter_

I shut off the engine of my red Chevy and stepped out. I slung the strap of my bag over one shoulder and fished out my duplicate of the house key inside my jean pocket. It was a very tiring—and confusing—day. Confusing was all over the place, in my opinion.

I inserted the key into the hole in the middle of the knob of the entrance door and rotated. The door swung open and I stepped inside. It was nice to feel warm again. My stomach grumbled, making me realize I was hungry. So I walked into the kitchen and fixed myself a simple Peanut Butter sandwich. And just in the middle of eating, the phone near the dining table rang. I jumped in surprise a little before grabbing it and pressing it onto my ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh, good. You're home." my dad sighed in relief.

"What's up, Dad?" Absentmindedly, I twirled the telephone cord around my index finger as I waited for him to answer.

"I just wanted to tell you I'll be home late" he said. "And don't bother fixing me a dinner—I'll eat out"

"Oh, okay" I said. "Bye, Dad"

"Bye" then he hung up. I put back the phone on its housing and finished my sandwich.

-*-*-

I emptied my bag of clutter and books and walked off to my closet to grab clean clothes. I pulled out a green long-sleeves and a pair of black jogging pants. I entered the bathroom and took a long hot shower.

After finally having enough, I grabbed a towel and patted my hair and body dry. I slipped on my selected clothes and exited the bathroom.

I wasn't sure why, but I just felt like drifting off—not caring that I had homework due tomorrow. I looked down at the clock near my bed and noticed it was only four o'clock—and I was already ready for bed. I sighed. I was really bored so I had no choice but to finish up on schoolwork.

I grabbed my geometry book from my pile of school things on the bed and plopped it on my desk. I opened the cubby and pulled out a still-thick-and-unused pad of yellow paper. Remembering my pens were inside the front pocket of my bag, I turned around to grab it from my bed. Absentmindedly—and rather, habitually—I stuck out my tongue as I felt for my pen. Finally, I fished it out and sat on my rolling chair. I made myself comfortable and started to answer the numbers I marked out in class with strips of yellow post-it papers.

I was already on my last question when I heard snarls from afar. My head automatically jerked up from my yellow pad—my pen held between my index finger and thumb in midair. I strained my ears for the sound again.

_Grrrr!_

There it was again. My heart started to pound violently inside me. It was like a sound of an animal—but not-so at the same time. I put down my pen and ran downstairs and out the house. My eyes blinked in surprise. My arms began to form Goosebumps when the cold air surrounded me. I forgot to bring my jacket.

But, why did I come out anyway?

_Bella, there might be some deranged animal on the loose!_ My brain screamed, making my head and heart pound in panic. _Get back inside—quick!_

My feet didn't move. I looked down and spotted a tennis ball just beside me. My body acted on its own as I bended down to retrieve it. I heard another snarl from afar and I accidentally threw the ball—into the forest. I hadn't meant to—but the sound got annoying and I wanted it to stop. In my mind, I hoped the ball would hit the culprit. I strained my ears again for some form of moaning.

When seconds passed, I let out a sigh and began my search for the ball. Seeing as that I wasn't much of a strong, athletic person—I was positive the ball hadn't gotten far… I hoped.

I trudged through the rather thick forest, pushing away some potential face-smackers (AKA: the branches). The crunching of leaves under my feet was the only sound I could manage to hear—besides my heavy panting.

_Are you stupid?!_ My mind began to argue with me again. I must be losing my mind. _Why are you chasing after a _freaking_ tennis ball?!_

I ignored at what supposed to be my conscience—and my substitute mother—and continued with my search. I looked back occasionally—just to make sure I wasn't going to get lost later on.

_Two minutes_. I was searching for a tennis ball in the forest for two minutes already. Fortunately, I saw a small dot of green from a distance. I quickened my pace towards it. After pushing away one last sticking branch, I put my hands on both my knees and began catching my breath. I took slow deep breaths—my eyes closed.

Then someone cleared their throat just a few feet away from me. I froze from my position, my eyes bulging in surprise. Wasn't I alone in this forest?

Slowly, I raised my head and saw five inhumanly beautiful beings—staring back at me in equal surprise. The Cullens and Hales were _here_—in a _forest_.

I stood up straight and shyly said, "Hey." They were silent.

Wishing for a way out of this awkwardness, I spotted the tennis ball in Rosalie's hand. It looked like she was examining it before I got here.

I met Edward's gaze and saw that his lips were pressed into a hard line. He did this a couple of times before—whenever he was thinking hard of what to say… and do.

And then I realized something was _off_ about them. Their eyes were blood in color… the same dangerous eyes the creature in my dreams possessed. I found this unappealing to think about. I was thinking of running. But I decided that I would resort to that if I see fangs in their mouths.

Which I hope they don't have

"Bella," Alice spoke, making the rest of us flinch. She stepped up from behind Jasper and I saw that she was concerned. "What are you doing here?"

I looked at the tennis ball Rosalie was holding. Rosalie got the message. "She was looking for this" she answered Alice coldly.

"You were looking for a tennis ball in the woods?" Alice said it like it was a bad thing. I grimaced.

"Yeah," I admitted. "I threw it too far"

Emmett let out a chuckle. Rosalie didn't like that. She jerked her head in his direction. Even though she wasn't glaring at me—I felt it… the uneasiness developing because of her stare. But Emmett didn't seem to be bothered.

I tore my eyes away from that and met Alice's gaze—she was still looking concerned. "Um, why are _you_ guys here?" I asked in whisper.

"Truth or Dare" Alice said—a little too quickly. A smile erupted in her face—just a little. "We were playing Truth or Dare."

I pressed my lips into a thin line—preventing blurting out something offending and idiotic. I nodded curtly.

"We'll be going now" Jasper said coolly. Alice looked up at him—relief spreading across her face. She looked back at me and nodded.

Then they walked away (I was afraid to ask Rosalie to give me the ball back so I kept silent)—except Edward. He was leaning casually onto a large tree, his hands inside his jean pockets. His eyes were on me. I dared to look at them… they were fathomless—and scarily red in color.

"Your eyes" I blurted out idiotically. Then he blinked—his eyes returned to their original color: gold. I couldn't hide my surprise—I was gaping. Was it just an illusion?—I wanted it to be. I looked down shyly and mumbled, "Never mind."

"It's getting dark" he said flatly. I looked up to see him eyeing something far away. His jaw was tensed. He was… restraining himself. "You should go home now"

My jaw dropped a little. I wasn't going to bother to argue with him—he seemed scary all of a sudden. Well, he kind of put off this strange aura around him—making him unapproachable—like the rest of his family. But the Edward I had spent time with earlier was… a little less intimidating. I liked that Edward better.

I rotated so that I was facing the direction of my house and walked silently away. I counted my steps as I did. I looked over my shoulder (after reaching five steps) to see if he was there—and he was not anymore.

I didn't even hear him walk or run away.

* * *

**Review, please. =]**


	10. Confession Leads to Unexpected Hurt

**Here's the NINTH installment!**

**[God, please let me finish this story for the sake of the readers. Ha-ha.]**

**Enjoy.**

-*-*-

NINTH

Confession Leads to Unexpected Hurt

-*-*-

**Bella POV**

"Bella? Bella…"

I jumped a little when I heard Mike call my name. I turned my head to see him looking at me with an arched brow. "Sorry. What did you say?"

"I said, 'do you want to hang out with us this afternoon'" he said. "Are you alright? You seem… distant"

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I just… need to catch up on sleep" _lie_

"Oh" he said as he put his hands behind his head. "So, are you in?"

I nodded. I needed a distraction from what happened yesterday and this was the distraction I needed. "I'm in"

He grinned. "Awesome" then he started to walk away when we reached the Chemistry laboratory. "See you in History"

I waved a little then entered the room. I was nervous to see Alice, but when I saw that her seat was empty, I uneasily exhaled. I was relieved—and at the same time, I was anxious she wasn't around.

I sat on my seat and propped my chin on my hand. And just when I was calming a little, Edward Cullen entered the room. I immediately sat up straight and followed his movements. He met my gaze and I looked away. _What was he doing here? He's _not_ in the same class_.

Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel his intense eyes on _me_. Then I suddenly imagined him with red eyes again—the way I saw him yesterday.

"Bella" he suddenly said. He didn't shout it or anything—but it made the class fall silent. "We need to talk"

I pursed my lips and turned to look at him. His expression was heartbreaking. He looked… hurt. His jaw was flexed, his brows folded. Slowly, I stood up and followed him out the room.

-*-*-

"Where are we going?" I couldn't help but ask when he suddenly took my hand in his. His hand was cold—like usual. But I've learned to hide the shiver I keep feeling when he held my hand like that. I knew it hurts him when I do—and I've no idea what's so offending about shivering in his touch. Also, I've no idea how come he was cold—literally.

"Forest" he answered, his tone not the same when he said that to me last time.

When we reached the large tree, we sat on our same spot and silence fell. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his perfectly chiseled profile. His jaw was still rigid. And his eyes still looked hurt and unsure.

I immediately looked down so that I wouldn't feel his gaze that much. "About what happened yesterday" I mumbled. I had the urge to peek up at him and saw that he rotated his head to me a little. His eyes looked more hurt. The incident yesterday was probably the topic he wanted to tackle—but he was feeling weird about it too.

"Bella…" he said, cutting me off. He turned away so that he wouldn't look at me. He didn't continue what he was going to say and silence fell upon us once again.

Suddenly, I had the urge to tell him about the person in my dreams. I fought over that, but it completely spilled out my mouth. "You know, I keep having dreams of someone" _someone who looked like you and your family_ I wanted to add. But I knew it would hurt him. "He had red eyes, too—but has fangs"

I saw that his body flinched beside me. "Fangs?" he wondered, sounding stiff as he looked.

"Yeah... fangs" I agreed, nodding a little. Then I let out a small laugh, thinking how crazy I was. "You know, the funny part was that he bites my neck every time I dream of him"

"You find that _funny_?" he said, sounding kind of offended.

I looked up at him, my eyes widening in confusion. "Well, it just seems so stupid of me to think of _creatures_ like him. It doesn't exist after all"

I felt him go more rigid beside me. "You don't believe in the existence of vampires?"

I let out another laugh and smacked a hand on my forehead. "Oh! Vampires! So that's what he's called" I said, sounding incredulous. I immediately returned to blank mode when I saw him looking more hurt.

"Do you get scared when _he_ does that? Biting your neck" he suddenly said.

"Um," I stammered. Wow. Bella Swan is admitting fear. "it really freaks me out. And the fact that it feels so real doesn't help"

"So, you think of this _someone_ a monster?" he asked, turning to look at me now.

"Actually, no" I said. I turned away to avoid his gaze. "he mesmerizes me"

"You don't know what you're talking about" he suddenly mumbled, making it sound like a growl. "you absolutely don't"

"Edward?" I reached out, somehow scared of him. he looked at me with his intense gold eyes. I could see my reflection in them. I instantly put down my hand when I saw him grind his teeth. I sighed and mumbled, "I'm not scared"

"You're not scared of _me_?" he suddenly growled. I blinked.

"What? No!" I said. "Why should I?"

He stood up in amazing speed. It was so fast, his body moved into a blur. He looked down at me. "Well, you should" he said.

I began to stand up. But I accidentally stepped on a twig and I began to stumble backward. In one swift moment, Edward's utterly cold arms wrapped themselves around me. I couldn't hide the shiver. Edward immediately let go of me.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" he said through gritted teeth.

"WHAT are you talking about?" I said. Then I widened my eyes and blurted out incredulously at the realization, "_you're_ a vampire"

His jaw flexed again and said nothing.

It must've been true.

-*-*-

**Uh-oh… she knows already. I know it might be a little too early but I can't HELP myself.**

**A review is much appreciated. And if you guys have suggestions for the next chapter, PLEASE suggest away.**

**P.S. I have Writer's Block so I need all the help I can get =P**


	11. You Won't Lose Control

**Here's the TENTH installment!**

**Enjoy.**

-*-*-

TENTH

You Won't Lose Control

-*-*-

**Bella POV**

I stood there silently with widened eyes. I was completely stunned at the discovery that Edward Cullen—and probably the rest of his family—is a vampire. My mental self shook her head profusely, denying what _I_ just unfolded about the very true being of Edward.

"What, is it true?" I asked faintly. Edward flexed his jaw and turned his head away from me. Hurt splashed on me when he did. Did I… anger him?

"It's better if it wasn't" he said smoothly. His gold eyes darted to my direction and I saw myself in them again. "But I can't deny it anymore"

I blinked. He was admitting he was a _vampire_. "So, you really are..?"

Then it happened too fast. Edward gripped on my shoulders and pressed me to the tree, pinning me there. It probably only took a second. I gasped at the sudden closeness. Then it made me unprepared of what he did next. He tilted his head—as if preparing to bite my neck. "E-Edward…"

"Bella, this is what I _am_" he said hoarsely, hurt splattered in his voice. "I can't change it" then slowly, he pressed his lips on the side of my neck. I fought the urge to shiver. I was scared. For the first time, I was scared.

Cautiously, I pressed my hands on his chest and tried to push. But he was too strong for me. It was like making a block of marble move. A whimper escaped my lips. "No, Edward. This is _not_ you"

I felt a growl from him. "Don't be blind, Bella" he continued to kiss my neck.

I gulped and said, "I'm not blind. I… I get _this_, but what I don't get is _why_ you're convincing me to hate you"

He pulled away and looked down at my eyes. He flexed his jaw and his eyes twinkled with hurt. "Because vampires are meant to be _hated_, Bella"

I shook my head, clearly not seeing the point. Even if I try, I still couldn't find any flaw with the Cullens. There was absolutely nothing to be scared of. "I don't believe that. You're proof that vampires aren't bad"

He took a step back and growled. "That's because I'm still in control" he said. "You and I both know that once an _animal_ lost its control, it'll destroy anything in its path—even its treasure"

I blushed. He considers me his treasure? "Edward, do you mean that I'm…"

He sighed. "I'm completely _drawn_ to you, Bella" he admitted. "And I know that when I do hurt you, I won't be able to forgive myself"

I pursed my lips. "You won't" I said, rather confidently. I moved toward him and put hand on his arm. "I'm sure of it"

He laughed humorlessly and shook his head. Then he ran a hand through his messy bronze hair. "You're only human, I suppose"

I didn't say anything. Instead, I stood on the tips of my toes so that my face was leveled with his. "I'm not kidding, Edward. I do think you won't"

He pressed his lips into a hard line and didn't say anything. I dropped my gaze on the grass and began thinking of what to say.

"I'll bring you back to your car" he suddenly said. I raised my head to see that his back was to me—rigid and tense still. I wanted to wrap my arms around him—inhale his scent. But I obviously couldn't. It would deeply upset him that I would try to make him control himself with me. And I bet he was already doing so just by me being a few feet away from him.

I nodded curtly and then he began walking—in human pace—towards the parking lot. I silently followed him, my gaze on the ground. I tripped a few times on the way, but I managed to keep my balance so that Edward wouldn't bother. He clearly didn't notice that I was trying because every time I fell, he would, in vampire speed, come beside me. And I would always tell him I'm okay.

Finally, we reached my Chevy. I was about to thank him but the minute I turned around; he had gone to the side of his car. I pursed my lips and stepped inside my truck and drove away. As I passed by his Volvo, I noticed that he was watching me—probably keeping an eye out for accidents.

0*0*0

**Rosalie POV**

"What?!" I growled. Alice, in one of her visions, saw _Bella Swan_ telling the whole family she knew about what we were. And all I could think of was _what. The. Hell!_

"I should've seen it coming" Alice said, rather unapologetic. Of course. She _loves_ Bella. "But Edward must've changed his mind at the last second. He knew Bella was too smart to think otherwise—but he _hoped_ she wouldn't realize it"

"Does that mean we're free to talk to her about vampire things now? 'Cause I'm game on that" Emmett said, teasing like usual. It really annoyed me sometimes how indifferent he can be—even in the most serious situations.

"No, we are _not_ game with that" I snarled at him. I returned my attention to Alice. "What are we telling Carlisle and Esme when they get back?!"

Carlisle and Esme, our so-called parents, were returning tomorrow from their vacation. They went to Isle Esme—obviously an island dedicated to Esme, Carlisle's partner—for some relaxation. They're pretty calm people—but I doubt they'd be tranquil when they hear some _human_'s discovered what we are… thanks to Edward.

Alice rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious. "I don't know… maybe tell them the _truth_?" she said sarcastically.

"It won't be that bad" Jasper, of course, came to her aid. Then I started to feel calmer. Damn Jasper and his gift. He was able to manipulate the emotions of anyone—a gift which always finds _me_. "I doubt that Bella would tell anyone about _what we are_"

"Well, that's only you" I snapped, but my tone seemed to deny my outrage. When will Jasper stop manipulating my emotions?!

"I doubt" Alice cut in. "and I bet Edward doubts too"

"That's because it's his fault" I said. "There's no telling what that warm-blood will do with this kind of information"

"Bella's not the type to gossip, right?" Emmett yawned—not that he can feel sleepy. He just pretends he can. He once told us that if he could still pull off a convincing yawn, he could be able to avoid my rants. Gee, what a supportive husband, right? NOT!

"The quiet ones are the most lethal" I told him.

"Rosalie, can you _stop_ antagonizing Bella?" Alice asked. "She's an okay person. Trust me—and my visions. She won't do anything to harm us"

"Alice, your visions are subjective" I reminded her. "She could immediately change her decision and turn us in"

She snorted. God, she was stubborn. What was so great about Bella anyway? "Turn us in where? I can practically bend the prison bars in my sleep—not that I could sleep"

I rolled my eyes. "_Figuratively_, Alice, _figuratively_" I said, exasperated. I heard Emmett laugh beside me. I tried not to jerk my head to him and snap him in two.

Alice laughed with Emmett but immediately stopped. "Edward's here" she said softly. I pursed my lips and crossed my arms over my chest. I rotated my torso so that I was facing the mouth of the living room—the spot where Edward would appear.

In a matter of seconds, he was there with us in the living room. I narrowed my eyes at him but didn't say anything. He avoided my gaze. He knew I would scold him till he wanted to die—permanently. But since he could read minds…

_What the hell did you do that for?! Telling _Bella Swan_ that we're vampires!_ I mentally shouted at him.

"I know" he said glumly as he _finally_ met my gaze. His eyes were grave. It made me feel a little better to know that he didn't like what happened.

Alice approached him, clapped a hand on his shoulder, and said, "It is okay, Edward"

_It's not okay!_ I growled

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry. She just… found out on her own"

_So you're saying you didn't _help_ her realize what we are?_ I questioned.

He pursed his lips. He _did_ hint what we are. _Edward Cullen, what were you thinking?!_ I pressed. _This can lead to our downfall!_

Emmett sighed beside me. "Man, could you just talk? I'm having a hard time guessing what you're telling him" he said. I snarled at him.

"Shut up, Emmett" I snapped at him. He made a move of mock-surrender and grinned at me seductively.

"Hey, babe, chill" he said. "Daddy just wants to understand"

"You are such a pig" I scoffed.

"Don't lie" he grinned, wagging his eyebrows.

I turned back to Edward. He still looked aggravated. "Edward, you need to fix this" I told him.

He pressed his lips into a hard line. "I know" he said hoarsely and sped up the stairs. Alice rolled her eyes at me. Jasper shrugged. Emmett mouthed an 'ooh'

I, on the other hand, said, "He better"

0*0*0

**Bella POV**

"Bella?" my dad peered through the small space between the door and door frame in my room.

"Yeah, dad?" I said, not looking at him. I was too busy doing my homework—a way to distract myself from what happened back in school. I could still feel Edward's lips on my neck… a reminder that he would have gladly bitten me. But he didn't—proof that he could control himself. It just annoyed me that he didn't believe it.

"Do you mind if we just order takeout?" he asked. He embarrassedly rubbed the back of his neck and added, "I'm in the mood for Julie's beef tonight"

Julie's Diner was where my dad and I used to eat at when we didn't feel like preparing in the kitchen. It was sort of a tradition when I was a kid. Whenever I visit for the summer, we couldn't help but go in there and order food. It was still the same now.

I smiled at him. "Um, sure" I said. "Beef for me too, Dad"

Dad nodded and turned away. Once I heard the door close, an almost inaudible shuffle of leaves sounded from outside my window. Probably thinking it was just the wind, I turned to it—to see a silhouette of a crouched figure. Noticing me looking, the figure slowly stood up. His face became visible under the moonlight. I gulped at the realization at who he is.

0*0*0

**Cliff-Hanger!**

**Ha-ha. A review is much appreciated, people.**

**Watch out for the next chapter. =]**


	12. Nothing's the Same

**Here's the ELEVENTH installment!**

**Enjoy.**

-*-*-

ELEVENTH

Nothing's the same

-*-*-

**Bella POV**

Because of my surprise, I accidentally pushed aside my Geometry Text. It fell on the floor with a clattering thud. This made me jump out of my so-called hypnosis.

"Ah!" I embarrassingly said as I immediately dropped down to pick it up. And while I was still in that position, I swore under my breath. Before I could even sit back up, I heard the shuffling and the whistling of the wind. The figure disappeared from outside. I turned around to realize he was standing near the door, a cautious stance.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the red-eyed creature sneered as he swiftly approached me. Within seconds, his face was just a few inches from mine. This absolutely made no sense. I wasn't sleeping, was I? Then, how come the creature was here? In my room—teasing me??

Without any warning, he put two fingers under my chin and lifted my head up. He grinned, his fangs showing menacingly.

"You are not dreaming" he informed me, his eyes looking intense at mine. It was too intimidating that I wanted to avert my gaze—he wouldn't let me. "I am _real_"

"You're not" I mumbled, my voice sounding like a whimper. First, I discover the Cullens were vampires—and now a figment of my imaginative dreams came to life. What's next?

"You do not believe me?" he asked, half-offended and half-amused. He retracted his touch from my chin and speedily swooshed backwards—making a large amount of space between us. I reluctantly met his gaze and saw that his blood-red eyes were narrowed. "We've been connecting for weeks now and you still do not believe in my existence"

I pursed my lips. "I don't because you're not real" _wasn't he?_

He shook his head slowly and met my eyes again. His mouth curved into a seductive grin. Slowly, he licked his upper teeth right in front of me—his fangs looking more sinister. After this act of his, he didn't say anything. My stomach lurched with full-frontal uneasiness. What was he planning?

My vision blurred a little. And once it returned to normal, the creature suddenly looked like Edward—but only with red eyes and fangs. The eyes didn't surprise me because I saw them on the real Edward already—it wasn't something I could easily forget—but the fangs made me scared of him.

The fear probably showed on my face because 'Edward' chuckled. "I see that you are getting it now"

_What?_

But before I could stupidly blurt out my curiosity, the impostor disappeared.

Then I began hyperventilating.

-*-*-

The creature didn't appear in my dream last night—which was weird. I grew accustomed to his presence whenever I slept—and his sudden absence made me feel uneasy. But I felt more uncomfortable whenever I suddenly remember him in the flesh. I certainly didn't want to experience that for real again.

My dad left before me so I was alone to eat my breakfast. I was running late so I only managed to scarf down three spoonfuls of cereal and a piece of toast. I began driving my truck a little faster than usual since I was racing against time. My mind was too preoccupied with hoping I wasn't going to get a tardy slip so I didn't have much time to think about other things… _things_ I seemed to be forgetting right now.

I had three minutes to spare when I arrived in Forks High School. I was practically fast-walking through the halls, not bothering to return the greetings Mike gave my way. Not even Jessica's and Lauren's.

I entered the chemistry lab and immediately sat down on my chair. Then I suddenly had the nagging feeling something—or someone—was missing. I scanned the room and felt my stomach literally drop. Alice was nowhere in sight. Then the _things_ I was supposed to be worrying about came back to me.

I knew Edward and the rest of his family were vampires.

And they probably didn't trust me with this information.

Great

The classes came by in a blur and suddenly it was already lunchtime. I wasn't exactly expecting for the Cullens to show up in the cafeteria—but I just _had to_.

And to my disbelief, they were there—_all_ five of them. It would make me feel worse if they suddenly acted like nothing happened yesterday. But they seem to be discussing about it. They weren't making it obvious though that they were having a serious conversation. They were all at a distance with each other around the table, as if they _weren't_ talking—just hanging out. But I knew they were. I pursed my lips and reluctantly averted my gaze from their table and sat beside Jessica.

It turned out that I wasn't the only one noticing the Cullens today. Jessica leaned forward a little and casually sipped her carton of milk. She furrowed her brows and said, her mouth still preoccupied with the straw, "Is it just me, or are the Cullens acting more freaky than usual"

Mike casually glanced at _them_ and immediately looked away. He shrugged. "Don't care what's wrong with them" he said, rather harshly. Lauren rolled her eyes and didn't say anything. She just continued flipping through her—English Lit?—notes, her tray of food still untouched.

I looked over at their table again and saw that Edward was looking at me, too. I immediately jerked my head away. Then I began playing with my food. I looked up a little then noticed Mike observing me, his eyes darting from me to someone from the Cullen table—Edward, probably. His mouth curved into a tiny grin.

"So, Bella" he started. "I see you aren't talking to Edward Cullen today"

I blinked. Was he actually watching all this time? I pursed my lips then embarrassedly looked back down at my food. "Yeah" I mumbled.

"And why is that?" he pressed. "You two had a fight or something?"

I sighed. "Something like that" I admitted.

"I know it might be short notice, but," he said. "You want to come with us catch a movie this weekend?"

This offer surprised me. This was definitely brought up on short notice. I looked up at him and saw that Jessica and Lauren were waiting too. "Um, sure"

"Oh, goodie" Jessica giggled. "It'll be fun, Bella!"

Lauren smirked a little and, once again, said nothing.

I didn't know what kept me looking at their table, but I just found myself looking. I noticed then that Edward was looking—angry. I followed his gaze and realized his glare was directed at Mike. I pursed my lips. Maybe I was just imagining things.

And maybe I wasn't.

-*-*-

After the movie—we watched Ninja Assassin—Jessica, Lauren, Mike, and I went to a local diner and ate there. Jessica kept talking about how she would love to become a ninja—a talk Lauren and Mike found boring. I found it boring too, but I pretended that I was listening.

"I would love to be a ninja—but minus the blood I have to shed" Jessica yammered, waving a French fry in the air as she did. "And I bet I could snag a guy with a shuri-what's-it-called as my weapon-thingy." She obviously wasn't listening at the movie to actually know how to pronounce the weapons ninja use.

"A SHURIKEN, Jess" Lauren yawned as she took a flimsy sip of her soda. On the other hand, Lauren was listening. "You were probably too busy looking out for cute guys in the movie, weren't you?"

Jessica flushed a little then recovered quickly as she took a side-glance at Mike, who was chomping on his burger to notice her. "I was _not_" she said, sounding like she was implying something.

I thought for a moment and realized something: Jessica liked Mike. I mean _likes_

Even with this info, I didn't say it because it would be too embarrassing for Jessica. And I knew, even though I was just new around here to be real observant, that Mike wouldn't be comfortable with it, too.

Mike yawned and said, "You girls are all the same—only watching action flicks just to have a chance to look at cute guys"

_Except me_, I mentally answered. Then my mind suddenly flashed a grinning Edward. I blushed.

"That wasn't my intention, _Newton_" Jessica said, pursing her lips and crossing her arms over her chest. "It might be too hard to believe, but I love me some action once in awhile."

Mike shrugged and took a French fry from her plate and popped it into his mouth. "Whatever you say, Jess" he said nonchalantly. "Whatever you say"

Lauren rolled her eyes and said nothing—like usual—and continued eating. I was glad I wasn't the only who'd rather eat than join the baseless conversation.

-*-*-

I turned off the engine of my red Chevy and locked it shut when I got outside. My hands were feeling frozen so I inserted them in the cozy pockets of my puffy parka. I squinted at my house in the dark and noticed that the living room lights were still on. My dad was probably watching some game on TV. I walked towards the house and went inside, glad to be inside a heated place. Dad probably heard me coming in because when I passed the living room—the couch where he was snuggled was facing its back to me (and so was he)—he rotated a little so that he could look at me. "Bells, had fun?" he asked.

I nodded curtly and said, "Mmm-hmm."

He shrugged. Once again, we were sucked into an awkward situation where we had to _talk_ to each other. "That's good. It's nice to know you've finally settled in."

"Uhm, yeah" I said, partly lying. "I guess I am"

He looked at me for a second before he sighed and returned to watching—football?—the TV. He probably didn't have anything else to say—and so did I. So I was glad he ended that. Silently, I padded up the stairs and entered my room.

…

After changing into a nightshirt and sweatpants, I turned on the computer and flipped open books and notebooks to do some homework just to pass the time. I was so silent that all I could hear were the ticking of the clock on my bedside table and the muffled sounds of the TV downstairs.

Absentmindedly, I began tapping my pen on the table. I was sure why, but I suddenly felt uneasy. Then I had the urge to look out the window again.

And because I was weak, I gave in. I sighed in relief when I saw that no one was there—looking at me. So I returned to doing my homework.

Then a knock interrupted my calm alone time. My dad peered through the small crack of my door and I rotated my rolling chair so that I was semi-facing him. "What is it, Dad?" I asked.

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I know you're busy, but can you join me for some coffee?"

I blinked. My dad was asking for some quality time with me..? That was—_wow_. "Of course I can, Dad" I said.

He sighed and said, "that's great, then. See you downstairs" then he disappeared and I heard him going downstairs.

…

"Cream, Dad?" I offered my dad, my hand prepared to grab for a packet of cream on the counter. My dad sipped a little of his black coffee and shook his head.

"It's sweet enough already, Bells" he said. "Thanks"

I shrugged, rather than say 'you're welcome.' I sat on a seat across from him in the kitchen dining table and sipped my coffee quietly. The caffeine made me feel a little more awake—just enough for me to finish some schoolwork.

After a few minutes, Dad cleared his throat. I looked up and waited for him to talk—if he _was_ going to talk. Clearly, he was. "So, Bells, how is school? I'm sorry if I hadn't asked you a few days ago." It was clear that he was genuinely embarrassed he hadn't been too much of an enthusiastic dad lately. But I knew he was at some point. He was just too nervous to talk to me eye-to-eye. We were never good conversationalists.

"Um, it's going well" I said, taking another sip of my coffee. "I guess I'm passing"

He nodded. "That's great, then" he said approvingly. I knew he was glad I had more brains than some. That was a blessing probably… being smart. "You know, I'm really glad you get A's back in New York. _I_ couldn't—only in PE." It was a known fact my dad was athletic. Although I think he wasn't telling the truth about not getting A's in anything else. One time, my mom told me that Dad was such a geek back then. I guessed he was just being modest.

"I doubt that, Dad" I said, flashing him a smile. He blushed and absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck again. I noticed this was what he does whenever he was embarrassed or tense.

I laughed faintly and he laughed with me. We were _bonding_

Right then and there, I knew nothing will be the same.

And I wasn't just implying something about my relationship with my dad.

Nothing in my life was _ever_ going to be the same… because I've decided to confront the vampires—well, a certain vampire. I wasn't sure how I had come to that decision, but I suddenly felt like this was what I should do.

…

So, after my quality time with my dad, I ran up the stairs to my room. Then I felt this sudden chill in my arms. Goosebumps were forming there… and I knew _who_ was making them.

I took a deep breath, exhaled, and then said, "I know you're here."

The half-opened window clattered and then I heard a smooth voice. "Bella" it said. I closed my eyes.

And when I opened my eyes again, he was suddenly right in front of me… red eyes—filled with anxiety—and all.

-*-*-

**Ha-ha. After a long—I mean, **_**very**_** long—wait, here's Chapter ELEVEN. I'm not sure if it's that good, but I hope it is. Please cut me some slack if it isn't so. I'm still suffering from Writer's Block. So I need suggestions as to how this will turn out in the next installment.**

**Thanks and please ****review****. =]**


	13. The Jealous Creature

**Here's the TWELFTH installment!**

**Enjoy.**

-*-*-

TWELFTH

The Jealous Creature

-*-*-

**Bella POV**

"Bella" it said. I closed my eyes.

And when I opened my eyes again, he was suddenly right in front of me… red eyes—filled with anxiety—and all. "You were out _there_" I blurted out when I saw his eyes. I meant the forest. He probably was on one of their—his family and him—'truth or dare' activities.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. His eyes returned to its golden color. "I was on a hunt" he said, his voice still smooth.

I felt a tug on my mouth as I made a tight grin. I felt tense. "I'm glad you're here," I mumbled. He shook his head.

"Bella" he said, exasperated. "You're not supposed to feel ecstatic… it's not right."

My grin turned into a frown faster than you can say: _vampire_. "You know what? If it makes you feel better, you annoy me right now."

His expression softened. Ugh. "It doesn't" he said, surprising me.

Uh, hello! Wasn't he just telling me NOT to like him?! "I don't understand" I said, pursing my lips.

He let out a laugh, so melodious it almost sounded like bells chiming in the cool night. I wanted to hear it again. "Of course you don't" he said.

I gasped when the creature appeared behind Edward. His blood-red eyes were sinister, and his fanged mouth was pulled into a smug grin. And with Edward in front, I could almost see the striking resemblance between the two. But I knew—and I was positive about it—that they were the exact opposite of each other. The creature leaned on the frame of the window and casually inserted his hands in the pockets of his dark pants. My heart pounded anxiously. What was the creature planning?

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward suddenly asked, breaking my gaze from the creature behind him. I blinked and pulled my attention back to him.

"N-nothing" I stammered, making it obvious there _was_ something wrong. Edward's brows crumpled in confusion.

"You are lying" he said, almost in a whisper. Then, without a second passing, his face was just a few inches from mine. I gasped at the closeness and couldn't hide my surprise in my eyes.

"So you're allowed to get close—but not me?" I blurted out, blushing helplessly at how his gold eyes bore into mine. I mentally sighed in relief when he grinned down at me.

"Yes" he said. "Our relationship is based on _my_ consent"

I couldn't help but groan. "That's no fun" I said.

He pursed his lips. "But it is safe" he countered. I immediately looked down and closed my eyes for a second.

His cold fingers tilted my head back up and his eyes mesmerized me again. "Have you changed your mind about not letting me in your life, Edward?" I asked, anxious to know. I wanted to be with him. Of course it surprised me how drawn I had suddenly been to someone—only after a few days. But there was just _something_ about Edward Cullen. And that something isn't just about him being a vampire.

It was his turn to contemplate. After a few moments' silence, he looked at me again. "I'm going to try, because I have this feeling you're important to me" he said. "There's just some magnetic pull I keep getting from you, Bella"

I blushed and said nothing. Then he stroked my hair with his cold fingers and leaned closer. I parted my lips just a little—prepared to drop my jaws.

Then his lips were on mine, soft, cold, and gentle. Slowly, I closed my eyes and bathed in the sweet taste of his lips.

He began to move his lips on mine. He parted his and our mouths joined like two puzzle pieces that fitted perfectly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss.

I knew that Goosebumps were forming on my arms. His cool breath which manages to envelope my mouth made me shiver a little. So, in order not to offend him, I warmed our kiss by pressing my lips more onto his.

Unfortunately, he broke our kiss right then and there. He slid his hand up to my shoulders and pulled me back. I pursed my lips and lowered my arms to my side. Was I going to get scolded again? "I've forgotten how that feels" he said, grinning a little. My stomach lurched at the thought of him kissing another girl. He saw my expression and let out another whimsical laugh. "But ours is more passionate" he said, making me feel better.

I blushed at his comment about our kiss. He was too… straightforward. "Gee, thanks" I mumbled as I embarrassedly looked away. When I looked at him again, I noticed that, over his shoulder, the creature was still there. But instead of looking smug—like he did a few moments ago—he was looking rather annoyed. Then he disappeared into black smoke. Huh. Weird

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Nothing" I lied.

He let out a chuckle before growing silent again. One corner of his mouth twitched—daring to smile. "Your father is going to check up on you" he announced. Then, in a blur, he was gone.

I plopped down on my bed then grabbed a tattered book from my bedside table and pretended to read. Edward was right. My dad peered through my door and asked, "You still alive, Bells?"

I smiled. "I am" I teased. He grinned then disappeared. To my disappointment, Edward didn't return to my room. Absentmindedly, I put a shaking finger on my tingling lips. My eyelids began to droop and soon I was fast asleep.

-*-*-

"Bella, are you going to the library, too?" Mike asked when he blocked my way towards the library.

I tried hard not to laugh. "Um, I _am_ heading there, aren't I?" I said, pointing at the sign over his shoulder that said LIBRARY.

He let out a cautious laugh. "Uh, yeah… right" he mumbled. Then he quickly perked. "Mind if I join you? I have some lame work to do for French class."

I arched a brow. "You take French as an elective?" I was honestly bewildered.

He shrugged then put up his hands in mock surrender. "Yeah, I am. My _mom_ bribed me to take it this year in exchange for letting me get a car."

"Well, I guess that's worth it" I commented.

"_Oui_, it is" he grinned. "They gave me a black Ford."

I half-smiled at him. "Awesome."

"Bella, Bella!" a trill voice said from behind. I saw Mike's face fall. I turned around to find Alice Cullen skipping towards me, her expression cheery. I smiled back. It looked like Edward told them that we were cool now. He knew I could be trusted with their secret.

"I guess you're talking to _them_ again" Mike muttered behind me but I ignored him.

"Want to hang out tomorrow after school?" Alice asked, ignoring Mike also.

I shrugged. "Sure" I said.

She clapped her hands once and said, "Great. Later!" then she turned away.

-*-*-

**Rosalie POV**

"Am I the only one who thinks this is completely ridiculous?!" I snapped when Alice finished telling us that Bella would be coming to our house tomorrow. Like usual, they weren't bothered by my complaints.

"Relax, Rosalie" Alice said calmly. "Bella's not going to be a threat. I know it."

"Well, maybe _we_ will" I quipped. "Obviously, Bella is beyond normal."

Emmett grinned beside me. "Yeah... no one can be that clumsy" he said lightly. I rolled my eyes and I figuratively held my ground.

"My point is that I am not going to let a human girl reveal what we are" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Alice's brow twitched. "She will not," she said through gritted teeth. "Bella would never reveal our secret."

I scoffed then sat down on the couch. "Fine. If we disappear into _ashes_, don't blame me for not warning you guys."

Emmett sighed then wrapped an arm around me. "Calm down, Rosie" he said. "The last thing you need is to be stressing about a clumsy girl like Bella."

Then Alice gasped. Emmet and I looked at her in alarm. Was she seeing something in the future? "Call Edward… _now_"

Yes. Yes, she was.

-*-*-

**Bella POV**

I slammed the car door shut with my hip since my hands were busy carrying books. I had just gone from the school library because I had a report due tomorrow. I needed the A.

My dad was gone, out for work. So I had the house to myself. I inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it until I heard a click. I turned the knob and the door opened. Since I was alone, the silence echoed.

After securing everything—for security reasons—I went up to my room and started on my report. I flipped open a book about contemporary writers and began scanning the pages. The report was about a writer of our choice for each period. We also had to choose a work of theirs and elaborate it.

I chose Catherine Mansfield and I chose her short story The Doll's House. It was pretty easy to elaborate, and the moral was obviously seen.

I was about to search on Romanticism Period writers when, out of the corner of my eye, the red-eyed creature appeared by my bed. I would have had the usual shivers, but this time it was different. He spoke as if he was someone real.

"I do not get you" he blurted, feigning disgust. "You spend your time with low-class vampires, when you are special."

I turned in my rolling chair and gasped when the creature was really there. He looked so real. Maybe he was real.

He narrowed his eyes then flashed his fangs. "Silly girl. You are looking at the real thing. You always had" he said smoothly. He took a step forward.

"What are you?" I blurted, abruptly standing up from my chair. He grinned, his fangs flashing in the lightest of lights. "You're not real!"

"I supposedly should not" he said, tilting his head to the side. "But the vampires you are affiliated with should not also."

I refused to believe Edward shouldn't be real! "You shouldn't be here" I stammered.

He cocked an eyebrow, amused. "Should I repeat what I said?" he asked—a malicious grin in his voice. I gaped. He guffawed. "Evelyn might be right when she said I was wasting my time with you."

Who the heck was Evelyn?

He looked at me. "Evelyn, Isabella, is a companion of mine" he explained. "And I changed my mind. I do not think you are a waste of time after all."

How the heck did he know my name?

He grinned. In one swift motion, his face was a few inches away from mine. I could now smell his chilly breath. I couldn't help but feel mesmerized. He was hypnotizing me with his presence—that much was clear.

"Prepare to feel ecstasy" he whispered as he lunged for my neck. I only managed to gasp at his fangs' sudden contact with my skin.

Then the world turned black.

**So… what do you guys think?**

**READ and REVIEW!**

=]


	14. The Reason for his Arrival

**Here's the THIRTEENTH installment!**

**Enjoy.**

-*-*-

THIRTEENTH

The Reason for his Arrival

-*-*-

**Rosalie POV**

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I zoomed through the forest to prevent being noticed. My gold hair flew back from my face as my legs thrashed through the bushes and leaves. I glanced at Edward's direction and saw that his jaw was flexed, his eyes burning with worry. My mouth dropped. He really did care for Bella.

"Ohmigod, she's not moving!" Alice exclaimed. I glanced at her and saw that she had this sort of faraway look—like she always had when she saw the future.

"Who attacked her?" Jasper asked as he fell into step beside her.

"I've never seen anything quite like him" Alice murmured, anxiety filling her voice. This was bad.

"_Him_?" I asked, not looking at them. I busied myself with watching where I was going. Emmett suddenly appeared beside me and gripped my hand. I squeezed his affectionately.

"He… he _looks_ like a vampire," Alice shook her head. "But there's something abnormal. He's like a spirit or something. I think he's the one hunting Bella for awhile now."

I was busy contemplating what she was saying when all of us heard a growl. We abruptly stopped to see that Edward was looking angry. He directed it to Alice, whose eyes widened in fear.

"You _knew_ something was after her" he accused, not meaning it as a question.

"She wasn't sure Edward" I said in defense of Alice.

"Nonetheless you could've warned me" Edward ignored me.

"Edward, stop fighting me or else we'll really be too late to save her!" Alice snapped, zooming past him. Jasper followed her and so did Emmett and I. Even though we had a few seconds start, Edward managed to run past us.

…

We arrived behind Bella's house. It felt eerily quiet. Something was definitely up. Edward used the tree beside a window—Bella's, I assumed—as a leverage to get to her room. We followed wordlessly and gasped in unison when we saw Bella struggling to stand up, her bloodied hand pressed to her neck.

"Bella?" Edward murmured, slowly approaching her. "What happened to you?"

When she looked up, I had to fight hard not to gasp. Instead, my jaw flexed. "Her eyes…" I trailed off.

"We were too late" Alice said glumly behind me. "Oh, Bella, we're so sorry…"

But Bella put up a hand to stop her. "It's okay" she mumbled. She slowly pried her hand off her neck, revealing two puncture wounds. So a vampire really did bite her. But what did Alice mean when the creature was some sort of spirit?

I gasped once again when I noticed that the bite marks were slowly disappearing, the dripping blood returning inside.

"What the..?" Emmett mumbled, looking flabbergasted at what he was seeing. "That's just wrong…"

"Bella, are you really okay?" Edward came to her aid once more, looking extremely pained.

"He was talking about someone called Evelyn" she mumbled, looking straight at Edward.

"Who did?" he asked.

"He… he didn't say who he was" she mumbled. "But he looked a lot like you, Edward"

This made us all stiffen. "The one who attacked you looked like Edward?" Alice asked.

"The only difference was that… he was in all-black" she mumbled. "And the redness of his eyes didn't disappear."

"A nomad, probably" I snorted.

"Oh, and he can disappear into smoke" she muttered.

This made Emmett crack a smile. "Like magic?" he teased.

"I was right" Alice exclaimed. "He's probably…"

"This is pure garbage" I blurted out. They all looked at me. "I mean, there is no way a vampire can actually disappear. He must've been someone Bella's been imagining—because she has an overactive imagination."

"He's real" Bella countered. I jerked my head in her direction and glared. She didn't flinch. "Then Alice wouldn't have seen him if he wasn't."

"She's right" Alice said. "I saw him… and he did look like Edward."

Edward growled. "And you only told us this now?" he snapped at her again.

"Like I said, I wasn't sure" she snapped back. "I couldn't just ask Bella if she was crossing paths with an Edward lookalike, now, would I?"

"Maybe the guy was named Edmund" Emmett joked. When all of us turned to him, he shrugged. "The atmosphere was getting intense."

"Do you want me to lighten them up?" Jasper asked him. Emmett nodded. Then we all began to calm down a little. Jasper was able to manipulate our emotions with his mind, so we rarely had a brawl when everyone got irritated about something.

Edward sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and then spoke once again. This time, he was calmer. "We have to solve this problem" he said. "He might come back. And he might do something more horrid."

We all nodded, except Bella.

-*-*-

**Bella POV**

The Cullens were in my house. They had burst through my window after my attack. It surprised me for a moment that they were here. But then I remembered Alice was able to see the future. But they were too late. The creature had already tainted my blood with his venom. Or so I thought.

Once I had pulled away my hand from my wound, I felt a tingly feeling. Rosalie gasped and I realized that my wound was closing, the blood getting sucked in. what was happening to me?

"What the..?" Emmett mumbled, looking flabbergasted at what he was seeing. "That's just wrong…"

"Bella, are you really okay?" Edward came to my aid, looking absolutely worried about me.

"He was talking about someone called Evelyn" I blurted, looking straight at Edward.

"Who did?" he asked.

"He… he didn't say who he was" I stammered. "But he looked a lot like you, Edward"

This made them stiffen in front of me. "The one who attacked you looked like Edward?" Alice asked.

"The only difference was that… he was in all-black" I tried to wrack my brain for any more information, but there were only few. "And the redness of his eyes didn't disappear."

"A nomad, probably" Rosalie snorted.

"Oh, and he can disappear into smoke" I remembered. But then I realized how stupid I sounded.

This made Emmett crack a smile. "Like magic?" he teased. So I did sound stupid.

"I was right" Alice exclaimed. "He's probably…"

"This is pure garbage" Rosalie spat out. We all looked at her. "I mean, there is no way a vampire can actually disappear. He must've been someone Bella's been imagining—because she has an overactive imagination."

Hardly.

I can't even make out a shape in the clouds.

"He's real" I countered. She jerked her head in my direction and glared. I fought the urge not to flinch. "Then Alice wouldn't have seen him if he wasn't."

"She's right" Alice said. "I saw him… and he did look like Edward."

Edward growled. "And you only told us this now?" he snapped at her.

"Like I said, I wasn't sure" she snapped back. "I couldn't just ask Bella if she was crossing paths with an Edward lookalike, now, would I?"

"Maybe the guy was named Edmund" Emmett joked. When all of us turned to him, he shrugged. "The atmosphere was getting intense."

"Do you want me to lighten them up?" Jasper asked him. Emmett nodded. Then something weird happened. I suddenly felt calm and composed. Was it Jasper who did this?

Edward sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and then spoke once again. This time, he was calmer. "We have to solve this problem" he said. "He might come back. And he might do something more horrid."

They all nodded, except for me.

I didn't know why, but I was on the verge of thinking this couldn't be stopped. Maybe the creature wouldn't disappear the same way normal vampires did.

**READ and REVIEW**


	15. Recovering

**Here's the FOURTEENTH installment!**

**Enjoy.**

FOURTEENTH

Recovering

**Bella POV**

I slammed the car door shut behind me, making a rather loud noise. Jessica approached me. "Hey, Bella!" she said giddily. "How was your weekend?"

I shrugged then hugged my books tighter to my chest. "It went fine" I said simply.

"Mine, on the other hand, was totally awesome" she squealed. I laughed. "Mike and I went on a date last Saturday."

"That's cool" I said.

"That's not the best part" she grinned. She stopped walking, making me stop too. "He _kissed _me"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I didn't have the opportunity because Mike came to view and I was clearly forgotten by Jessica. "Morning" he said, putting an arm around Jessica's shoulders.

"I'm really happy for you guys" I smiled. Jessica grinned like a three-year-old.

Then the Cullens arrived. When Edward stepped out of the car, I immediately excused myself then walked to meet him.

Alice and Jasper greeted me then went straight for the building. So did Emmett and Rosalie.

Edward smiled faintly at me. I could tell he was still upset with my attack so I entwined my fingers with his and assured him I was fine.

He shook his head. "I doubt something so traumatic could be easily forgotten" he said, pressing his forehead to mine and looking at me straight in the eyes.

"I'm really fine because you were with me" I said. He kissed me softly on the lips then wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

…

Edward didn't leave my side the whole morning. He apparently convinced the people from the Admin Office to match his schedule with mine so he managed to protect me from any harm. It didn't strike me as something unbearable. It was sweet of him.

"I take it you're not going to eat lunch with us?" Jessica whispered. We were picking our food in the cafeteria now. Edward was momentarily gone because he had to do something.

"I think so" I said sheepishly.

"I think Edward being by your side all day is sweet and all" she said. "But don't you think it's too much? It's not like you're going to be attacked any moment, right?"

I fought the urge to wince. The truth was that there was that possibility so Edward didn't dare detach himself from me. This moment was only an exception. "I don't mind" I said.

"Anyway, I'm curious" she said. "How did he manage to change his schedule so that he could match yours? Oh, I bet he used his charms"

I laughed at that.

Minutes later, Edward emerged by my side. I told Jessica that I'd see her around then I followed Edward towards the table where his step-siblings sat.

"Sorry if I took awhile" he apologized as he took a seat beside me.

"You weren't gone that long" I told him as I stabbed my fork onto my plate of lasagna. I cut a piece of it then popped it into my mouth.

"I wonder what that tastes like" Emmett looked at me intently.

I looked back. "Huh? You don't eat?" I asked.

"We can—not that we can taste it, though" Alice answered for him.

"Oh" I said.

"By the way, how are you doing?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I'm fine" I said, for probably the millionth time already. After I said it, I felt a pang of pain in my neck. I instinctively slapped a hand on it. Edward began to be on edge.

"You're not" he stated.

I laughed. "I-it's nothing" I said, quickly extracting my hand from my neck. He didn't budge. He still looked perturbed.

I looked around the table and I saw them a little anxious too. Well, Rosalie still looked a bit calm.

"I'm fine" I said again.

Then there were hushed murmurs around us. My eyes darted towards a guy walking straight for us. I gasped when I realized that the boy looked somewhat like Edward.

The boy grinned when he noticed he caught my eye. Then his eyes flashed red and his teeth suddenly bared fangs. I immediately looked away. Edward put an arm around me.

"It's him" Alice said.

"He's real" Rosalie breathed.

I didn't dare look up. My eyes were wide and scared. I was not fine now!

I gripped the sleeves of Edward's shirt. He moved his head nearer so that he could whisper in my ear, "don't worry."

"Hello, _Cullens_" the boy greeted. Edward's grip on me tightened, but still in a humane level of strength. "I see you all are sticking to Bella like glue."

"We have no choice" Alice retorted. "Who are you anyway?"

I could feel the guy's gaze on me. "Riley" he said. "And I've come here because of Bella"

"Why?" Edward questioned.

"I won't cause a scene here" Riley laughed. "I'll see you all around" then he walked away. I winced when my neck stung again. Edward put a cold hand on it and it somehow felt better.

"Maybe we should skip classes," he suggested.

I shook my head. "I'll be fine," I said optimistically. He looked at me intensely. He was really worried.

"I'll skip," Alice volunteered. "I'll keep an eye out."

"So will I," Jasper said. He nodded in my direction. "We won't let anything happen to you, Bella."

I blushed. "You don't have to, really," I said. "As long as Edward's with me, I'll be fine."

I had to be optimistic… someone had to. I just hoped all this positive-thinking would turn my stupid luck around and that my assumptions would come true… that Riley would just disappear.

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice smiled. "We _want_ to. You're part of the family now."

I pursed my lips and said nothing. Edward kissed my forehead, his cool, marble lips on my skin for a few moments. I ignored the shiver running down my spine and focused on the aura he was giving: he would do anything for me.


	16. Seeping Venom

**Here's the FIFTEENTH installment!**

**Enjoy.**

FIFTEENTH

Seeping Venom

**Bella POV**

"Hey, Bella," Mike said in a slightly friendlier way than usual. It was already dismissal time. Edward had quickly gone to check with his siblings in the lot. I told him I was going to be fine so he left me alone—well, I wasn't since Mike was here—for awhile. "Do you want to hang out with us later? We scored free tickets to a live show."

"Thanks, but," I said, biting my lip. "I have something to do tonight." I knew Edward was going to stick to me like glue from now on. And I was aware that the Cullens scared Mike and the others. So I was doing them a huge favor—although they didn't have to know I was doing so.

Like the time in the cafeteria, I suddenly felt weird and heavy. I could also feel myself pale. What was wrong with me today? Was this happening because of the attack? Before I knew it, I found myself breathing jaggedly—as if I had just gotten out from drowning in the sea and I was begging for air.

Mike looked at me with concern, his hands propped in front of me—as if ready to catch me when I faint. "Bella, you okay?" he asked. "You look… pale. Actually, you look paler than usual."

I gasped then mustered a phrase. "I'm fine," I said hoarsely then hurriedly staggered through the halls. In a matter of seconds, Edward was hugging me to his chest to keep me vertical. It was a good idea because my knees suddenly felt weak. I felt limp.

"Bella," Edward whispered anxiously. "Bella, love, what's wrong?"

I weakly put my hands on his chest and tried to look up. When I managed it, I smiled at his perfect face. "I'm fine. Really, I…" before I could finish reassuring him, my neck seared with pain and I found myself screaming in agony.

I twitched in Edward's cold, marble arms, mentally begging for the pain to disappear. "Ed-ward! E-Ed_ward_! I-it… _hurts_!!" I screamed. I felt beads of sweat fall down my face. Even tears trickled down.

"Bella, Bella, calm down," he said as he gently dragged me out of the school building and toward the parking lot where his Volvo sat idly. Alice and the others were inside.

As soon as they saw me, rigid in pain, they swooshed out of the car and came to my aid. Emmett carried me bridal style and slid me into the backseat. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie went in with me while Edward sat on the driver's seat and Emmett on the front passenger seat.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward asked furiously as he drove us out of the lot in an incredible speed professional car racers wouldn't even dare match up to. "What's _happening_?"

"Maybe it's the venom!" Alice guessed.

"Why is it working only now if it's that reason?" Rosalie asked.

"Her eyes," Jasper interjected.

"What the hell's with her eyes?" Edward demanded.

"They keep changing color—from brown to red," Jasper answered. "It's as if the venom is flickering inside her—unsure whether to turn her or not."

"_Make… it… s-stop!!!_" I writhed. I swear I could've heard myself growl in pain.

"Carlisle and Esme are home," Emmett pointed out.

Seconds later, we were in front of their house. Emmett carried me once again. Carlisle, as if he expected us, opened the door and immediately followed behind. "Place her on the sofa," he commanded calmly.

Alice and Rosalie pinned down my arms to keep me from rolling off the sofa. I was fidgeting too much. "Can you help her?" Edward asked. I screamed an earsplitting scream.

Carlisle expertly tended to me, his cold hands touching my sweaty forehead. "Her eyes," he trailed off. After a second, he added, "interesting…"

"Carlisle, we don't have _time_ to marvel about her situation!" Edward snapped. I looked at him and began to beg.

"p-please," I gasped. "I…"

Then I blacked out.

**Rosalie POV**

"Carlisle," I said when I noticed that Bella's eyes instantly closed.

Edward gripped Bella's arms and dangerously glared at our father figure. "Fix this," he said. "I can't… lose her."

"I'm afraid I had not encountered this kind of situation to know what to do," Carlisle announced gravely. "The only thing we should do is to wait for her to wake up."

"Wait for what?" Alice asked. "Wait for her to turn into like us?"

"You told me that she was bitten yesterday, correct?" Carlisle asked and we all nodded. "The venom must have completely circulated her body by then. We cannot extract it from her blood anymore."

"But she wasn't bitten by a run-of-the-mill vampire," I said calmly. "Bella got bitten by something more powerful than us—than the Volturi!"

"What was the creature's name?" Carlisle asked.

"Riley," Edward said. "He entered Forks High—apparently, he had his sights set on Bella from the time she arrived here."

"What's done is done," Carlisle said. When he caught the look Edward was giving him, he added calmly, "Bella cannot be returned to normal. I will watch her with Esme. You five will have to search for this Riley fellow."

"I'm going to kill him," it surprised me that Edward had the ability to sound harsh and reckless. He was always the calm one—now I wasn't sure.

"And I may know where to find him," Alice interjected. All of us looked at her. She appeared to be having a vision because her eyes were glazed and she looked like she was looking at something from afar.

A moment later, she told us that Riley and a female vampire were somewhere near the mountains.

As expected, Edward was the first one to zoom out of the house. We all followed suit.

For the first time, I realized how important Bella was to Edward. He loved her—he truly did. With this thought, I mentally told him, _she's going to be fine, Edward_.

He looked at me over his shoulder and nodded curtly. He was so rigid now.

I knew that if something happened to Bella, he might become more hostile and more distrusting to the world. And this scared me. And I knew this scared the others.

I sighed then added, _Edward, no matter what happens, you are NOT going to the Volturi_. When a vampire no longer sees the reason to live, it will decide to anger the royals—the Volturi. This results into it being killed by them.

"You know me well," he said.

"Please don't," I whispered. I knew Alice and the rest were looking at us blankly.

There was a pregnant pause. I could hear nothing but our swift feet hitting the ground— nothing but the sounds of breaking leaves and snapping twigs.

"I can't live without her," he said. Even though he wouldn't see me do it, I nodded in understanding.

I understood.


End file.
